


【德哈】Hawaii

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 番外·婚礼





	1. 正文

【1】

德拉科从昏迷中苏醒的时候，战争已经过去了很久，久到战后审判都全部审理完毕，他是从替他做检查的治疗师口中听说了一切。

“救世主”哈利·波特失踪了。他的挚友格兰杰和韦斯莱作为证人出席了马尔福家的听证会，证明德拉科在马尔福庄园替他们隐瞒身份，并且最后一战打响时他主动扔给哈利自己的魔杖；以及纳西莎在禁林欺瞒伏地魔拯救了哈利。

马尔福一家因此得以保全，只是纳西莎被限制出行，离开马尔福庄园需要向魔法部提交申请；卢修斯则被要求完全禁足在庄园一年，同时剥夺了在魔法部所有的权力。

好在马尔福家根基深厚，这样的处罚还不足以动摇根底，只是重整家族名望的重任压在了德拉科身上。

全套检查做完，治疗师说没什么问题，可以出院了。纳西莎去办理出院手续，德拉科随意看了看四周，格兰杰和韦斯莱不知道为什么也在医院，跟在治疗师身后进了办公室。他百无聊赖，拿起放在床头的病例，发现自己的名字那一栏被涂改过。好吧，德拉科知道，战后自己一定很不受待见，毕竟“救世主”失踪，他这个食死徒却活了下来。要是从前，谁敢写错他的名字。

“走吧。”纳西莎不知道什么时候站在病房门口。

德拉科折起那张羊皮纸揣入怀中，跟在纳西莎身后离开了圣芒戈。

“赫敏......”

医院门口站着两人，褐色头发的姑娘摇了摇头，眼神晦暗不明地看着两个离去的背影，沉默不语。

回到庄园，德拉科总觉得有什么变了，却又说不上来哪里不一样，纳西莎看他站在门厅处迟迟不动。

“卢修斯在书房，你先回卧室休息，晚餐的时候我叫你。”

父亲大概是不愿意见到自己，考虑到他前有隐瞒“活下来的男孩”的身份，后有扔魔杖给“救世主”。虽然这两件事在极大程度上帮助保全了马尔福家，但是不论哪一次，都足以让伏地魔杀了那个该死的“天选之子”，实现他的纯血大业。

“克里切。”纳西莎喊了一声，伴随着一声爆炸声，年迈的小精灵出现在二人面前，“带小主人回房间。”

“遵命。”克里切毕恭毕敬地对纳西莎鞠躬，又斜着眼睛看了德拉科一眼，“请跟我来。”

切，连这个低贱的家养小精灵也敢给自己脸色了？就因为自己的一念之差，让纯血家族失去了称霸巫师界的机会？德拉科懒得跟它计较，一声不吭地跟着走上了二楼，一路走过紧闭房门的书房、主卧，又走过图书室和杂物间，才在走廊尽头的一间卧室停下来。

“小主人有什么事尽管吩咐克里切，克里切一定随叫随到。”小精灵说着尊敬的话语，冷漠的语气之中充满敌意。

德拉科索性没理他，进屋锁上了房门。

在等待开学的这些日子里，德拉科终于发现哪里不对劲了：整个庄园没有一面镜子，镶嵌在门厅处镀金的那面等身镜因为无法搬动也被密不透风的黑布罩住了。

他问纳西莎为什么，纳西莎说因为战争的折磨，卢修斯现在不愿再照镜子。

听了这话，德拉科不再问下去。虽然每天只有在午餐和晚餐的时候才会见上两面，但他也能看出变化。过去卢修斯那一头淡金色的长发总是打理得一丝不苟，用黑色绸缎绑着垂在脑后。后来在阿兹卡班关押了一年，加上战时迫于伏地魔的压力，精心养护的头发失去了原有的光泽，整个人神色也显得苍老了许多。

虽然在外人看来淡金色与白色相差无几，但是德拉科就是知道，卢修斯长出了白发，甚至都没有隐藏，就这么张牙舞爪的彰显着自己的存在。一直在德拉科身后替他挡风遮雨的大树，忽然就被战争压垮了。

是时候轮到他来支撑起这个家了，他再也不能做那个只会说“我爸爸”的任性小孩了。

八年级的录取通知书大概赶制得匆忙，没有像往年那样写上每个学生的姓名，只有一张列着所需物品的清单，背面写着一句简单的话“期待大家重返霍格沃茨”，落款处是麦格教授——现在该叫校长了——的签名。

纳西莎问他要不要去对角巷，德拉科现在不想面对人群，他能想象到人们对自己的态度，索性拒绝了纳西莎的提议，反正克里切能够替他采购所需的一切。

开学前一天，纳西莎将德拉科叫到面前。

小天狼星留给哈利的所有财产因为哈利的失踪又全部归回到布莱克的名下，纳西莎把这部分的财产悉数交给德拉科，希望他在霍格沃茨的八年级能好过一点，毕竟现在马尔福的姓氏可不比当初，她不希望德拉科在学校受委屈。

“孩子，你别怪卢修斯，他现在很难面对你，其实他是知道的，你拯救了我们家，只不过他心里也有难言之隐。”

“我知道的母亲，我不怪他。”

纳西莎听闻，叹了一口气，犹豫着拍了拍德拉科的肩膀。

“你也不该承受这些。”

德拉科握住了纳西莎停留在他肩上的手。

“没事的母亲，您不用担心我，这是我应该承担的。”

纳西莎又叹息了一声：“明天开学我们本应该去送你的，但是你父亲现在被禁足在庄园，而我......”

“不用担心，您陪着父亲吧，我可以一个人去车站，我也是一个成年巫师了。”德拉科打断了纳西莎的话。

“让克里切帮你拿行李......”纳西莎停顿了一会，接着补充道，“照顾好自己，到学校，别忘了写信。”

“好的，母亲。”

第二天，德拉科只身前往国王车站，克利切把行李都放好离开了。

“哈！这不是马尔福吗？”

德拉科回身，是格兰杰和三个红头发的韦斯莱。

“找我有事？”德拉科冷冷地问。

“就是......就想问问你，假期过得怎么样，没见你来对角巷？”

“我怎么不知道我们有这么熟？关系好到相互慰问假期生活？有这个时间不如用来找你们的‘救世主’。还是说你们想要看笑话？那就不劳你们费心了，我们一家都挺好的。”

几个人对望一眼，不自在地看向德拉科。

金妮开口想说什么，罗恩一把拉住了她。

“别这样，好歹在马尔福庄园你救了我们一命，最后大战时你冒险扔给哈利的魔杖也算是拯救了巫师界，我以为我们没必要把关系弄得这么糟。”赫敏看着德拉科，语气温和。

“是么，难道你们的‘救世主’丢了，找到我头上来了？拯救巫师界这么大的名望我可承受不起，说不定，我已经后悔了呢。”

说完，德拉科没再看几个人，转身上了火车，独自找了个隔间关上了门。

【2】

“烦死了，我知道他们觉得我该死，但是有必要不论我走到哪，所有人都要看着我吗？！”德拉科回到地窖狠狠地踹了一脚沙发，“他们以为盯着我看，‘救世主’就能回来吗？还是说他们在练一种不为人知的秘密魔法，试图用眼神杀了我？”

“嘿，放轻松，放轻松，没人想杀了你。”布雷司从沙发靠背上跳下来，刚刚德拉科那一脚踹得他差点翻下去，“以前我怎么不知道你脾气有这么暴躁。”

“多得是你不知道的事。”德拉科斜了他一眼，“怎么今天不见你的亲亲潘西？终于腻了？要分手了？你们分手了记得告诉我，我好开个庆祝宴。”

“你去死，我们好得很。”布雷司白了他一眼，“这么暴躁，今天又有谁惹你了？”

“那个该死的秃头，今天要我们熬迷情剂，鬼知道哪个材料出问题了，我最后熬出来的颜色不对，他一副假惺惺地模样看着我，问我要不要单独替我补习魔药。”

“你这个学期魔药课怎么回事？第一天上课还炸了坩埚......颇有当年‘救世主’的风范啊。”

“你滚！要不是这个死秃头，如果是斯内普教授......”德拉科停了下来，斯内普死了，死在伏地魔手中，他没想到自己亲爱的教父是一个双面间谍。

布雷司也聪明地闭上了嘴。

“嘿，你们在这。”潘西晃了晃手中的表格从门外走了进来，走到布雷司身边的沙发坐下，“刚刚发的职业申请表，经历过战争，学校想看看有没有人要更改就业意愿。”

布雷司笑嘻嘻地搂住潘西，把头埋在她的颈窝处，撒娇一般地说：“啊，亲爱的，刚刚我被凶了，需要安慰，我好想你啊！”

德拉科做出一副呕吐的表情，接过表格，看了一眼，拿起桌上的羽毛笔开始填写。

“原职务意向：魔法部部长；现职务意向：傲罗......天呐，你要去做傲罗？卢修斯能同意？”布雷司好奇地凑过来念着德拉科写得东西，夸张地大叫着。

“他现在可能都懒得看到我吧。”德拉科想到暑假卢修斯那冷漠地态度，垂下了目光，“再说了，现在马尔福的姓氏又不比从前，魔法部的要职都不会收我了吧。”

“可是傲罗......你真是越来越像‘救世主’了。”

“啰嗦。”德拉科掐了一下自己的鼻梁，从刚刚开始，布雷司就一直再把他跟那个愚蠢的“救世主”作比较，让他无比心烦。

“说真的，你为什么想要做傲罗？”潘西也探着脖子看那张表格，好奇地问。

“赎罪吧......”德拉科又拉了拉自己左手的袖子，“可能是因为不想再看见有人死在这个印记之下了吧。”

潘西和布雷司对望了一眼，没再说话。

这天，德拉科从八楼校长办公室走出来。刚才麦格校长告诉他，傲罗队决定破格录取他，不用参加常规选拔，随时都可以去报道。德拉科很不解，这完全没有道理。不过麦格说，这是考虑到他这个学期出色的黑魔法防御成绩，以及想要成为傲罗的初衷综合决定的。

“邓布利多一直相信，你有一颗善良的心。当然你不用急着做决定，虽然傲罗队想你能尽快就职，我还是希望你能参加霍格沃茨的毕业舞会。”

挂在墙上邓布利多的画像对着他慈祥地微笑，旁边斯内普的画像则是一脸阴沉的盯着他，德拉科看着手中的通知单，表示自己需要跟父母商量一下，对着麦格鞠了个躬转身离开了。

从校长办公室出来，德拉科想到，开学前母亲要他记得写信，可是除了第一天晚上他寄了一封信回去报平安，四个月过去了再也没写过信，学校的氛围让他烦躁不安，他不想让母亲担心，不过今天这个事还是需要告诉父母一声的，也许再顺便告诉他们自己回家过圣诞？

德拉科边想着信的内容，发现自己走到了巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯前，原先有求必应屋就在对面，可是在战争中似乎被烧毁了......德拉科不自觉地停下了脚步，他对这里有种似曾相识的感觉，自己似乎忘了什么事。什么事呢？好像有关乎一个承诺？

“你怎么在这？”

德拉科抬头一看，是韦斯莱家的姑娘，正在目不转睛地盯着他看，德拉科转身就准备要走。

“你别走！”金妮一把拉住德拉科，“关于有求必应屋，你记得什么？！”

德拉科甩开金妮的手。

“呵！你是来讽刺我的吗？提醒我，那些该死的食死徒是我放进来的？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”金妮目光哀求地看着他。

“是啊，我记得，我记得你跟你亲爱的‘黄金男孩’在这里组建邓布利多军队，可惜他爱上了那个拉文克劳的亚裔姑娘，我抓住她的时候你是不是心里还有窃喜啊？哈利·波特终于可以摆脱那个该死的女人了。”

“不！不是这样的！你把他还给我！”金妮崩溃地大哭，扑上去晃着德拉科的手臂。

“金妮你在干嘛？！”

德拉科看见格兰杰和另一个韦斯莱急急忙忙跑了过来，罗恩把哭泣的金妮拽到自己身后。

“抱歉......金妮她......”

“我当然知道，与其想从我这里获得报复的快感，我劝你们还是多花点心思去找你们伟大的‘救世主’吧，毕竟现在外面还有大批不死心的食死徒在流窜，他们可不像我一样好心。”

说完，德拉科留下身后三个人快步离开了八楼，真是，再也不要来这个靠近格兰芬多的鬼地方了。

【3】

“孩子你决定了么？”圣诞节的晚餐过后，克利切端出了纳西莎亲手做得圣诞布丁，一家人吃着甜点，纳西莎问他。

“是的母亲，我想要圣诞节过后就去傲罗队报道。”德拉科平静地回答，“母亲做得圣诞布丁还是一如既往好吃。”

“这么巧啊......”纳西莎低头看着手中的布丁，用小巧的银勺戳了两下。

“什么？”

“没事，霍格沃茨那边呢？”纳西莎笑着抬起头。

“麦格说如果我要提前去傲罗队报道，毕业证书还是会照样发给我，她还邀请我回去参加毕业舞会，不过......”德拉科停了一下，“不过我不是很想去。”

“怎么了？没有心仪的姑娘吗？”

“嗯......没有合适的舞伴，一个人去的话，会很奇怪吧。”

纳西莎没接话，德拉科又回过头看向一直沉默不语的卢修斯。

“父亲，您怎么看？关于......关于傲罗的工作。”德拉科还是很在意布雷司的话。

“这是你的人生，我无权干涉。”

一家人默默地吃完甜点，各自上楼回到房间。

洗漱完毕躺上床，德拉科看着漆黑的天花板，脑海里还回荡着卢修斯的话。他说：“这是你的人生，我无权干涉。”

一张魔鬼网铺开笼住德拉科，随着内心的困兽不断挣扎越收越紧，肋骨被压力折断扎入心脏。

“这是你的人生。”你的人生，与我无关。

“我无权干涉。”我也不关心你的未来。

德拉科侧过身，眼泪从右眼流进左眼最后悄无声息的没入枕头浸湿了脸颊。

圣诞假期过得很快，德拉科拿着通知单直接去了魔法部。

傲罗队的负责人是个高大的不苟言笑的男人，他带着德拉科办理完相关手续，将他交给第一小队的队长本杰明。

本杰明看起来倒是个相当和善的人，他向德拉科介绍了小队的情况，以及接下来半年的训练安排，最后问他是回家住还是住在傲罗宿舍。

德拉科想到卢修斯那冷漠的态度，攥紧了拳头。

“我们这边配备的宿舍有单人间和双人间两种，房间小是小了点啦，不过还是很舒适的。很多单身的傲罗也懒得回家一个人，就住在这边，晚上空闲的时候大家还会一起去喝酒娱乐什么的......”本杰明热情地向德拉科介绍。

“不用了，我还是回庄园住吧。”德拉科也笑着回应本杰明，松开了攥紧的拳头，“你知道我父母的情况，我不想一个人在外让他们担心。”

“当然，你决定就好。”本杰明耸了耸肩，叫来两个人，“这是凯勒布和加文，接下来半年就是他们来训练你，半年后由我来进行考核，通过考核你就是正式的傲罗了。当然，如果训练效果好，也可以提前申请考核，这就看你自己了。”

“请多指教。”

傲罗训练很辛苦，凯勒布负责训练地面上的近身战，加文则负责飞在空中时的作战和追踪技巧。空中的部分德拉科学得很快，毕竟当年他是斯莱特林的找球手，飞行和搜索技术称得上是一流；而近身战，虽然经历过一场战争，除了最后一战前扔给波特那支魔杖，德拉科并不曾真枪实弹的上过战场，学起来稍微有些吃力，不过得益于他头脑聪明，训练也很拼命，进步也很快，每次都弄得浑身伤痕累累才肯罢休。

凯勒布和加文很喜欢德拉科，常常叫他下班一起去酒吧喝酒，德拉科都拒绝了，说自己还想再单独练习一会，并且不想回家太晚叫父母担心。

“哎呀，你这样我都不好意思了，从来没见过你这么拼命的新人。”凯勒布挠了挠后脑勺，憨笑着。他也是个很高大的男人，德拉科每次看到他都会想起高尔。

“是啊，很多新人训练都是三分钟热度，练了没多久就喊累，然后就开始逃避训练，想当年‘疯眼’穆迪还做傲罗的时候，吓跑多少人，所以傲罗队才会一直人手不够。”加文也在旁边附和着，拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，“孩子你也别太拼了，虽然训练很重要，你也应该学会享受生活嘛，别年纪轻轻变成了一个工作狂。”

德拉科也笑了，他说：“其实也不是了，我就是想着能不能早点结束训练达到考核标准，一直在训练场地太无聊了，我也是想早点出外勤嘛。”

德拉科每天很晚才回家，一般到家的时候纳西莎和卢修斯都睡了，德拉科只能用荧光闪烁照路，摸着黑回到自己房间。他其实说谎了，纳西莎和卢修斯从来没有对他表现过对于晚归的担心。不去酒吧只是因为他不想面对人群；拼命训练也不只是因为想尽早通过考核，还因为他不想回去面对卢修斯那冷冰冰的态度。

躺在床上，德拉科想，他得尽快做出点成绩来，不管怎么说，让马尔福的姓氏重返荣光现在是他的责任，不管卢修斯原不原谅他，这都是他的责任。

原定六个月的培训，德拉科只用了三个月就达到了要求，本杰明看着手中的考核表瞠目结舌，这成绩绝对是要列入傲罗队的记录了，凯勒布和加文不住的拍着德拉科的肩膀，显得比德拉科自己还高兴。

成为傲罗后，德拉科全身心投入到捕捉食死徒的余党之中，他身手敏捷，在追捕行动中永远冲在第一个。第一小队的绩效远超其他小队，本杰明开心坏了，德拉科却并没有多骄傲，每次都默默地坐在医疗室笑着看眼前眉飞色舞的队员们，是的，因为他的拼命，每次出任务他都会为自己赢得一身伤。他还是永远不参加队里的庆功会，任务结束写完报告直接回家。

但是这天，德拉科照常很晚回到庄园，没想到一楼大厅灯还亮着，沙发上坐着一个他意想不到的人。

“成为傲罗很开心？”虽然已经五月底立夏了，卢修斯的声音却让德拉科浑身发冷，“这么拼命地追捕食死徒，是不是想着哪天要把我也抓进去好立个大功，再次成为巫师界知名的‘救世主’啊？”

“不是的，父亲。”德拉科强忍打着寒颤的牙根，冷静地说着。

“别叫我父亲！我没你这个儿子！”卢修斯怒吼一声。

“卢修斯！”纳西莎被动静吵醒了，走下楼。

“抱歉母亲，将您吵醒了。”德拉科低下头，他不想显得自己很懦弱，但是眼泪就这么从酸涩的眼眶中流了出来，他抹了一把眼睛。

“孩子，这不是你的错，你每天都辛苦了，快回房间休息吧。”

德拉科站着没动，深吸了一口气。

“父亲，您是我的父亲，不管您怎么看我，我是不会改口的。”他抬起头，深深地望向卢修斯的眼底，“很抱歉让您失望了，但是战时我们站错了队，您必须要承认。而现在我想我要向世人证明，马尔福的姓氏不是他们口中说得那样不堪，我希望有朝一日，马尔福的姓氏还能重返曾经那样的荣光。”

“这不就是我们的骄傲吗？”

卢修斯震惊地看着德拉科，纳西莎看起来也很吃惊。但是很快卢修斯收回了目光，不自然地将头转开了。

“时候不早了，去睡觉吧。”纳西莎收拾好自己的情绪，拍拍卢修斯的背，又转头温柔地对着德拉科说。

德拉科向父母深深鞠了个躬，转身走上了楼梯，走到二楼，他回头看见卢修斯在沙发上坐下了，虽然背对着楼梯看不见表情，德拉科能感受到他的疲惫和无力，父亲真的老了；而纳西莎一手按在卢修斯肩上，另一只手用手背抹着眼泪。

冷冰冰的庄园终于迎来了迟到的春天，积雪消融，花园里不时有蝴蝶飞过，停在尚未绽放的花苞上轻轻颤动着翅膀。不久，卢修斯和纳西莎为期一年的禁足也结束了，布雷司和潘西给德拉科寄来了毕业舞会的邀请函。

“去见见同学吧，以后再没有校园时光了。”大厅里，纳西莎替他整理着领结。

“一个人站在那简直像个傻子一样，您无法想象潘西和布雷司两个人腻乎在一起有多夸张。”一想到潘西和布雷司两个人的相处，德拉科又一阵恶心。

昨天去找本杰明请假的时候，一听说德拉科是要去参加毕业舞会，二话没说就给他批了假。

“哼，你呢，连个心仪的姑娘都没有。”卢修斯这时走下楼梯，看着穿着礼服的德拉科冷哼了一声，“自从当了那什么傲罗以后，越来越不讲究了。”

“那也没办法，我总不能穿着礼服去出任务吧。”德拉科嘴里嘟哝着，心中无比雀跃，他太久没跟卢修斯有这种“正常”的交流了，现在三个人才像是一家人，原先，就像是三个住在同一个屋檐下的陌生人。

“好了，玩得开心。”纳西莎笑着看着父子俩，拍了拍德拉科。

“我出门了。”

虽然德拉科一直说着不愿意来参加霍格沃茨的毕业舞会，但是离开了半年多，看着曾经的同学们三三两两的站在一起跳舞聊天，德拉科心间淌过一条暖流。而他在保护着他们。

“哟，这谁啊，不是可嫌弃毕业舞会了么。”

“我来看看你跟潘西分没分手，好歹也是我前女友。”不用回头都知道来的是谁，德拉科露出一个假笑回头调侃布雷司。

“萨拉查啊！求你了，被这么笑，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”布雷司夸张地抖了抖身子，“你可走开吧，别想挑拨离间！”

“幼稚！你都当了半年傲罗了怎么还这么幼稚！”潘西穿了一条墨绿色的礼服长裙，衬得她皮肤白皙身材高挑。

“啊！亲爱的！你简直就是我的缪斯！”

德拉科干呕了一声，离开了这对一分钟都离不开彼此的小情侣。

“马......马尔福。”

德拉科转头，只见格兰杰穿着浅蓝色的裙子，头发绾了个发髻，手挽着红头发的韦斯莱跟他打招呼。

他想了想，点点头以示回应。

“傲罗工作怎么样？”

“挺好的，就那样呗。”德拉科耸了耸肩，“怎么？韦斯莱你不追随你好兄弟的愿望，当个傲罗吗？”

罗恩脸色变了变，德拉科也觉得自己的话太刻薄了，一年来他一直在往他们伤口上撒盐，好歹当初是这俩人出席证人才保全了马尔福家，于情于理他应该对他们更友善些才是。

但是谁让他们这些年来就这样的相处模式，他已经习惯了。

“......抱歉”

“事实上，我在和乔治一起经营笑话商店。战争打得足够了，我可不想再当傲罗了。不过敏进了魔法部，你们以后是同事了。”

敏......放过他吧，现在情侣们的相处模式都这么恶心的么。

“好吧，那......提前祝我们相处愉快？”

“当然，还有......毕业快乐。”

“毕业快乐。”

【4】

“威尔特郡和伯克郡的交界处发生一起食死徒的恶性袭击事件！请第一小队立即前往支援！”

德拉科太阳穴已经跳了一上午了，早上出门的时候他看到卢修斯穿着正装走下来，说是要去帕金森家。德拉科记得潘西家的庄园就在伯克郡......他心里隐隐感到不安，跟着队长火速赶往事发地点。

三个高大的食死徒正在围攻一个人，那人躲在矮墙后面勉强抵御着三人的攻势，看起来已经难以支撑随时有倒下的迹象，不过距离太远德拉科看不清楚。

趁着对方吸引了三个人全部的注意力，本杰明迅速下令从四面包抄，三个人被打得措手不及，看起来没想到傲罗来得如此迅速，或者是被攻击的对象过于顽强，超出了他们的预期。

本杰明指挥着把三个食死徒捆好带回魔法部，回身让德拉科上前去查看遇袭者，并送去圣芒格救治。那人已经倒在了墙边，德拉科靠近了才看清，血液瞬时凝结在血管之中，仿佛北冰洋上吹来一阵寒风贯穿了他的身体。

躺在地上的，是卢修斯。身上中了刀砍咒，地上一大滩血迹，浅金色的长发被染红叫人看得触目惊心。

“父亲！父亲！！”德拉科撕声叫着卢修斯，扑上去抱住他的肩膀，“来人啊！！快来人帮帮我！！！”

中了刀砍咒的人不能轻易进行长距离的幻影移形，必须将他转移到最近的壁炉送去圣芒格。德拉科慌张地使用了检测魔咒和几个治愈魔咒，想要减缓血流的速度，但是伤势太重了。

三个食死徒根本不是单纯的想让卢修斯死，就是奔着折磨他来的，除了肉眼可见的刀砍咒，德拉科还检测到了钻心咒和几个他不认识的黑魔法，血还在源源不断地从伤口往外流淌，卢修斯本就苍白的皮肤现在更是毫无血色接近死白，鼻息也越来越微弱。

凯勒布和加文跑了过来，帮着德拉科一起将卢修斯转移到了最近的一个傲罗安全屋，送到圣芒格。

“病人失血过多需要输血，可是......”

“我，我在，现在就可以抽我的血！”不等治疗师说完，德拉科冲到了他面前，也顾不得什么礼节了。

“这......”治疗师为难地看着站在旁边的凯勒布，加文来回踱步，咬着拇指指甲，手在不停地颤抖。

“你看他们干嘛！里面的是我父亲！！！我知道你认为他罪孽深重不值得被拯救，但他现在也是一个无辜的受害者！！！”德拉科崩溃地大叫着，这些人怎么敢！他的父亲现在正是生死关头，他怎么能这么明目张胆的拖延治疗时间！

“冷静！深呼吸！你冷静一点！他没有不愿意救卢修斯，只是......”凯勒布急忙走上前安抚德拉科的情绪，犹豫地看了一眼治疗师。

“只是什么？！我就在这里，我现在要你们马上抽我的血去救我父亲！”

治疗师踌躇了一下，在德拉科的坚持下只好将他先带进了抽血室，治疗师在准备器材，德拉科透过玻璃看见纳西莎匆匆赶了进来，加文急忙迎上去跟她说明情况，加文还没说完，纳西莎跌坐在旁边的椅子上，将脸埋进了双手之中，肩膀不停地颤抖着。

德拉科还从未见母亲这般失态过，纳西莎不论什么时候都保持着优雅的姿态，眼前的景象仿佛在对他的心脏处以极刑，一片片地剜着他的心肺，疼痛叫他难以呼吸。

治疗师将血袋挂好，血液从德拉科的手臂中顺着管子流入，看着从自己手臂流出的血液，德拉科的心才渐渐平静下来，这样父亲就能脱离生命危险了。他的血液将注入卢修斯的血管，担负起维系生命的重任。

德拉科再看向窗外，不知道什么时候格兰杰和韦斯莱兄妹也来了，格兰杰现在是魔法部的要员，她来还情有可原，大概是因为遇袭者身份特殊前来核实情况，但是那几个韦斯莱是怎么回事？

加文坐在纳西莎身边安抚她，纳西莎一直担忧地盯着德拉科所处的房间，充满不安的目光落入德拉科的眼中，他试图用眼神安抚母亲，待他抽好血，父亲就能脱离危险了；凯勒布则在同格兰杰一行人交谈，乔治捏着拳，脸上是少有的严肃，罗恩焦急地来回转着圈，金妮脸色煞白。德拉科被他们几个的表现弄得一头雾水，难道说那三个食死徒交代出了“救世主”的下落，这都过去了一年半，只怕是凶多吉少。

德拉科收回了目光躺在椅子上闭目养神，从早上出门开始就紧绷的神经让他疲惫不堪。

“可以了，您出去稍作等待吧。”德拉科睁开眼，治疗师取下血袋，眼神闪躲没有与他对视，迅速走了出去。

德拉科没去计较，只要能治好父亲，他无所谓治疗师对他的态度是怎样的。他从椅子上站起来，放下袖子，推开门走了出去。

“孩子......”纳西莎看到他走出来，迎上前。

“放心，母亲，刚刚治疗师抽取了我的血液，一会替父亲输好血就能脱离生命危险了，没有什么精神上的损害。”德拉科轻轻地拍着母亲颤动的肩膀，柔声安慰道，扶着母亲坐回座位上。

纳西莎看向他，德拉科对母亲的眼神感到困惑，这眼神里不像是单纯的在为父亲的情况担忧，还充满了浓浓的哀伤，那迷雾一般的情感德拉科看不懂，母亲还有什么心事吗？

不远处格兰杰一行人也在担忧地望着他，却并未上前；加文和凯勒布已经离开了，德拉科估计是傲罗队还有报告要写，虽然规模不大，考虑到遇袭的是卢修斯这也算是一起重大事件了，后续还有不少工作，反正这边他们也不太帮得上什么忙。一时之间谁也没说话，场面陷入一种古怪的沉默。

“抱歉......”这时治疗师走了出来，表情十分不安，“血型并不匹配......”

“怎么可能！那是我父亲！！你们到底是什么意思！！！”德拉科“腾”地一下站了起来，“你们是不是就是不想救他！”

治疗师求助地看向纳西莎。

“孩子，你冷静一下，我去跟他说。”纳西莎站起来安抚地拍了拍他手臂，“你坐着吧，我想你朋友有话要对你说。”

“我朋友？”德拉科困惑地顺着母亲的眼神望过去，格兰杰和三个韦斯莱走了过来。

“呃......嗨？”乔治尴尬地笑笑，率先打破了沉默。

“嗨是什么意思？你们又来干嘛？”德拉科双臂交叠抱在胸前。

“哈利......我们来看看你。”赫敏艰难地笑了一下。

“怎么？在魔法部工作压力太大产生幻觉了？”

“哈利别这样......”罗恩走上前想去按他的肩膀，被一把打开。

“你们集体发疯我管不着，现在我父亲有生命危险，恕我不能陪你们演戏。”

“你血型跟卢修斯配不上。”

“我怎么知道这破医院想干什么，一定哪里弄错了。”

“哈利别再骗你自己了......”

“别再叫我哈利了！！！见鬼了！我是德拉科！德拉科·马尔福！”他尖叫着站起来，整个医院安静下来，所有人都看向这边。

“哈利你再好好想想！是谁替马尔福家作得证。”

“该死的，你们作了证你们自己忘了吗！”

“我们怎么会知道在禁林中纳西莎和哈利之间的秘密？”

“你们是朋友，他一定告诉你们了！”他痛苦地抱住了头。

“你再想想！卢修斯是食死徒！为什么对他的判决结果这么不痛不痒！”

他蹲下了身子，耳边像是有一百只康沃尔郡小精灵在争吵，脑子里又有一百只皮皮鬼在打架，神经被它们搅得乱作一团。

“你为什么当傲罗？”

“我要赎罪，我要赎罪！”

“你再想想，纳西莎这一年多来是怎么叫你的？”

“她叫我孩子！”

“他是怎么叫马尔福的！”

“小龙......小龙......不！！！”他猛地站起来，掀起左手的袖子，“我有这个该死的烙印！”

傲罗制服的袖子之下，是光洁的手臂。

“不！！你！你又做了什么恶作剧！”他转向乔治恶狠狠地说道，“不，我有那个印记，这一年多来我没有一天不想消除它。”

“这是什么？改良过的幻身术吗！”他抽出魔杖，“神影无锋！”

“你疯了吗！！！”鲜血顺着被划开的伤口流了下来，赫敏崩溃地大叫，几个人手忙脚乱的帮他包扎伤口，“你又是怎么学会这个魔咒的！”

“我从‘混血王子’的书上看到的......不......不！是斯内普教授教我的！他是我教父我当然会这个该死的魔咒！”

“斯内普是你的教父，为什么最后一个学期，你的魔药成绩那么差？”

“因为我讨厌那个斯拉格霍恩！”

“没有人知道这个魔咒是‘混血王子’发明的，也没人知道斯内普教授是‘混血王子’，哈利，那本书我们一起将它藏在了有求必应屋。”

“不，不是的，不是这样的！我是德拉科，我就是德拉科·马尔福，你们的‘救世主’丢了，你们别来烦我。”

“这一年有人叫你的名字吗？哈利，这场戏整个巫师界已经陪你演了一年半了，该面对现实了。”

“不！！！！”他推开眼前咄咄逼人的几个人，跌跌撞撞地跑出医院。

他跑出医院直接幻影移形回到了庄园，上二楼回到自己的房间。

“我是德拉科，我是德拉科。”他疯了一般翻着自己的房间，想要找到证据，证明自己没错。没有，没有，没有！！！为什么没有！！！整个房间除了这两年他留下的东西没有任何过往的痕迹。一张羊皮纸飘落到地上，他捡起来，是一年多前他从昏迷中醒来见到的那张病例。

姓名栏上写得是“德拉科·马尔福”，是的，他就是德拉科。目光又落在前面那一块涂抹的墨渍上。

“哈......波特......”他辨认着涂改之下的名字。

不！不可能！他一把撕开那张病历单，错了，一切都错了，他曾经生活的痕迹呢？他小时候用过的东西呢？对，小时候的东西一定都被收起来了，收起来了......杂物间！他冲向那个从未打开过的杂物间，猛地一拉门，门是锁住的。

“阿拉霍洞开！”门发出“咯吱”一声，门轴像是许久没上油了，他走进房间。

眼前，是一间卧室。地板打扫得干干净净一层不染，雕花大床上铺着整整齐齐的墨绿色床单被套，窗边放着一张书桌，上面摆着两本魔药书，书桌旁是书柜，摆着各式各样龙的模型。

夕阳余晖从窗户漏进来，暖黄色的光让整间卧室看起来格外温柔，像是在等待孩子归来的母亲。

他就这么呆呆地站在门口，双腿被锁住了迈不开步伐，这里不是属于他的空间，每一寸空气都在排斥他这个外来入侵者，他是谁？

“啪！”身后传来一阵小小的爆炸声，他回过头，是克利切。

“这是谁的房间。”牙齿开始打颤。

克利切低着头不看他。

“回答我！我命令你回答我！”

“这里是马尔福少爷的房间。”

“那我呢！我是谁！”

“你是小主人。”

“你的主人到底是谁！”

“克利切永远忠于布莱克家族。”

“滚！我就是德拉科！”

他一脚踢开年迈的小精灵往楼下跑去，他要证明，他就是德拉科·马尔福，没有人！没有人能偷走他的身份！

他跑到门厅处，一把拉下罩在那面等身镜上的黑布。

他是德拉科，是那个有着浅金色头发，蓝灰色眼睛，左手手臂上印着罪恶印记的德拉科·马尔福。

他终于看见了镜子中的自己。

衣服上满是卢修斯的血迹，脸上也溅到不少，整个人显得十分邋遢狼狈；乱糟糟的黑色头发不听话的支棱着，额前有道闪电形的疤，瞳孔是绿色的，和阿瓦达索命一样的颜色。

不！这不可能！他扑到镜子面前，这镜子一定被做了手脚！德拉科呢？德拉科呢？！

“都是你！都是你害死了马尔福少爷！”克利切不知道什么时候又出现在他的身后。

“你撒谎！”他转身扑向克利切掐住它的脖子，“你在撒谎！”

** **“你为什么救我！”** **

** **“那你呢？你刚才为什么拦着高尔对我施死咒？马尔福庄园你又为什么替我隐瞒身份？”** **

** **“该死的！我爱你！我爱你你满意了吗！”** **

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **背后熊熊燃烧的地狱之火照着面前少年浅金色的短发映出暖黄色的火光。** **

** **“不，等战争结束，你活着回来，我再回答你。”** **

** **一个炽热的怀抱环住了他。** **

“你知道我在说什么！你手中山楂木的魔杖哪里来的！”

山楂木的魔杖？山楂木的魔杖一直都是他的啊！不！不对，最后一战前，他扔给了波特。

** **“波特！”** **

** **“Avada Kedavra！”** **

** **“小龙！”** **

** **绿光吞没了那飞扬着的浅金色头发。** **

“不！”他一拳砸在镜子上，碎片扎入了皮肉之间。

** **“根据可靠证词，考虑到纳西莎·马尔福未加入食死徒，德拉科·马尔福被迫加入食死徒时尚未成年，且二人均对隐瞒哈利·波特身份有功，最终对马尔福家判决如下：保留马尔福庄园及财产，缴纳一万金加隆的罚金，卢修斯·马尔福判无期徒刑......”** **

** **“不！你们不能这样！战争已经带走了德拉科，你们不能再夺去卢修斯！”** **

** **“哈利！哈利！哈利你醒醒！”** **

** **“证人昏迷！暂时休庭！”** **

“不是因为你，马尔福少爷不会死！”

血顺着手指，一滴一滴落到地板上，弄脏了华美的地毯。

** **“卢修斯！我父亲怎么样了！”** **

** **“你父亲？哈利你怎么了？”** **

** **“什么哈利？我是德拉科！我父亲！我父亲不能进阿兹卡班！”** **

** **“医生！医生！哈利他怎么了！”** **

** **

** **“看来接连的精神创伤以及巨大的愧疚导致了他对自我身份认知障碍。”** **

** **“那怎么办？”** **

** **“暂时不能强行打破他的意识，那样容易导致精神崩溃。只能看看他自己目前的情况了，可能需要配合他目前对自己身份的认知，等待机会让他自己认识到问题......”** **

** **“基于现实情况，现判马尔福家配合哈利·波特的精神治疗，卢修斯禁足庄园一年。”** **

“哈利·波特！你害死了马尔福少爷！”

哈利跌坐在地上。

【5】

纳西莎回到庄园已经是夜里了，她看到的就是这样的场景。

哈利坐在门厅的地上低着头，手上的血液已经风干结痂了，罩在镜子上的黑布落在地上，镜子从中间向外裂开很大一块。

“克利切！你就这么把自己的主人伤痕累累的丢在地上，镜子碎了也不修好，怎么？等我来修吗？不想做了我可以成全你，我还流着布莱克家的血。”纳西莎说着把手中的手套扔向克利切。

年迈的小精灵惨叫一声慌忙躲开，声音颤抖地不像话：“对不起，对不起，是克利切的失职，克利切这就替小主人疗伤。”

“不用了，你把这里收拾好，哈利我来负责。别忘了你自己的身份职责是什么，别再让我看到这样的情况。”纳西莎冷冷地说着，扶起哈利进屋了。

哈利一言不发，看着纳西莎帮他治愈手上的伤，又替他清理干净一身的血污。

“唉，孩子.......”

“对不起......”哈利打断了纳西莎，“对不起......对不起......对不起......”

哈利不停地道歉，泪水模糊了视线，他看不清纳西莎的表情，他也不知道为什么道歉，他只是觉得，如果不是他，这个温柔的女士不会失去她亲爱的儿子，不用配合自己进行这场荒诞的表演，每天都往心上扎刀，提醒着她儿子已经不在了，现在，现在她丈夫也游走在死亡的边缘。

纳西莎轻柔地擦去他的眼泪。

“孩子，你不必道歉，这不是你的错，这一年多来，我真是快把你当自己的孩子了。”

哈利不想哭的，可是眼泪根本不受控制争先恐后地夺眶而出，还越流越多，他泣不成声，只能看着纳西莎。

“明天去医院看看卢修斯吧。”纳西莎拍着哈利的后背，温柔地提议，“顺便做个检查，大家都挺担心你的。”

纳西莎带着他来到二楼，路过德拉科的房间哈利在门口停下了脚步，门已经关上了，他盯着禁闭的房门，纳西莎也没有催他，站在他身边笑着说：“我要克利切每周打扫一次他的房间，想着他总有一天会回来的。”

哈利站在病房门口，卢修斯已经醒了，坐在病床上，单手撑着额头神情疲惫，纳西莎走进去扶着他肩膀，治疗师在交代些什么。

哈利不知道怎么面对卢修斯，这个学生时代深恶痛绝的男人，他却口口声声叫了一年多的父亲。虽然在庄园二人见面次数并不多，大多数时间卢修斯都在书房避免与哈利见面，但是从庄园的生活痕迹不难看出，他很重视家庭。那天的争执过后对待哈利的态度倒也像是个标准的严父，偶尔会问起傲罗的工作如何。

哈利又想到在霍格沃茨的时候，德拉科最爱说的话就是“我爸爸会知道的。”不管是什么事，他都会在第一时间想到卢修斯，在他潜意识中，不论是受到的委屈还是解决不了的难题，父亲都会替他摆平。

那时候哈利其实是嫉妒德拉科的，从小他都只能靠自己，身后只有万丈深渊，摔下去没人能接住他。这也是为什么很长一段时间他都以为自己是爱金妮的，他不懂爱与爱之间也是有差异的，对韦斯莱家的依恋让他误以为这就是爱情。

病房内的交谈还在继续，卢修斯抬起头来，看见了门口的哈利，目光交汇，很快他又转开了视线，他明白了现在站在门口的不再是自己的“儿子”。

这时一个穿白袍的人走过来，站定在哈利身旁，哈利转头看他，想起来这是当时替自己诊断的医生。

“哈利？昨天的事我听说了，现在我们去做个检查？”

哈利又朝房间里看了一眼，纳西莎这时也注意到了门口的情况，轻轻向他点了点头，哈利跟在医生身后离开了。

“我需要问你几个问题，你如实回答就好了。”医生用魔杖对哈利进行了全面的检查，看着魔杖顶端白色的光芒和蔼地说。

哈利用气音应了一声。

“那我们开始吧。你的全名是什么？”

“哈利·詹姆·波特。”

“年龄？”

“19。”

“职业？”

“傲罗。”

“家庭住址？”

哈利低着头没有回答，治疗师并不着急催促他，耐心的等着他的答复。

“格里莫广场12号布莱克老宅......现住在威尔特郡马尔福庄园。”哈利的声音微不可查。

“德拉科·马尔福是谁？”

哈利抬起头看向医生，他不准备回答这个问题，他该怎么形容他们的关系？爱人吗？德拉科还没答应他。没有仇敌像他们一样，说是朋友又显得太轻。哈利想说，他是我爱的人，但是不能，这是一个应该烂在心底的秘密。

医生看懂了他的眼神，没再追问。

“最后一个问题，德拉科·马尔福怎么了？”

哈利躲开了医生的视线，直直地靠向背后的白墙，良久才开口。

“他死了。”

每个字都是从心底向外划出的一把刀，剖开他的心脏，划开他的喉管，血淋淋的放在他面前。

“他死了。”

哈利低下头。

“好了，哈利，我问完了。”医生合上病例站起来，拍拍哈利的肩膀，“欢迎回来。”

医生离开病房，留哈利一个人坐在椅子上，在空旷的病房里发着呆，窗外的向日葵在向着太阳的方向晃动着枝干，仿佛在向它身处远方的爱人发出一支舞蹈的邀请。

晚上回到马尔福庄园，卢修斯没说什么，哈利不知道为什么他还要跟着回来这个地方，荒诞的戏剧已经落下帷幕，他应该退出被他搅扰已久的马尔福庄园，回到那个阴暗的布莱克老宅。

餐桌上，三个人默默地吃着晚餐，没人说话。晚餐结束，克里切又端上餐后甜点，是哈利最爱吃的布丁。哈利一勺一勺机械地吃着布丁，他的生活已经支离破碎，他却还在吃着他最爱的甜点，这让一切显得讽刺、悲哀。

“那个......这段时间打扰了，我今晚把东西收好，明天就搬回去。”哈利握着空的布丁碗，指节发白，他喉咙发干，说话带来的声带振动让他嗓子发痛。

卢修斯站起来，没说话，转身上楼去了。哈利看着他离去的背影，每走出一步就在他心上划开一道口子，冷风呼呼地灌进胸腔，哈利觉得冷。

“波特先生，谢谢你救了我。”走到楼梯转角处，卢修斯停下脚步，回头看了哈利一眼，那目光似乎带着一丝温情，照进黑暗，填补着他心中那张牙舞爪吞噬一切的黑洞，让哈利一阵恍惚。

“哈利，不用着急，你可以再住一段时日，布莱克老宅也很久不曾住人了，收拾还需要时间。”纳西莎的声音唤回哈利游荡的灵魂。

哈利又握了握手中的玻璃碗，其实克里切只需要一个小时就能将老宅收拾妥当，纳西莎这是在给他台阶，哈利也不是真的想独自回到那个黑暗的地方。

“我让克里切将洗澡水放好了，泡个澡好好休息一下吧，这两天可真够呛不是么。”纳西莎的声音依然轻柔。

哈利终于放下手中被他捂得温热的布丁碗，毕恭毕敬地冲着纳西莎鞠了个躬。

“谢谢您，马尔福夫人。”

纳西莎笑了。

“听你叫了这么长时间的母亲，突然这么正式的称呼我还真是不习惯。别这么客气孩子，还是该我们谢谢你，不是你，卢修斯现在可能还被关在阿兹卡班。好了，去休息吧。”

这天晚上，哈利躺在床上辗转反侧，突然他翻身坐了起来。

不对，昨天在圣芒格的时候，那个治疗师说卢修斯失血过多急需输血，今天卢修斯就痊愈出院了......一个大胆的想法在他脑海里浮现出来，心脏猛烈撞击着肋骨似乎想要冲破束缚，他害怕，这是他又一个幻觉。

“哈利......”赫敏欲言又止。

“我知道，我知道，可是你想想看，那天你们都在，你们看到了卢修斯是个什么情况......”哈利抓了一把头发，来回转了两圈，赫敏担忧地看着他。

今天一早哈利就来魔法部了，傲罗办公室所有人都秉着呼吸看着他，本杰明欲言又止，加文和凯勒布走上来拍他的肩膀不停地叹气，哈利冲他们笑笑，走进了司长的办公间递交了离职申请，但是司长说他情况特殊必须得经过部长。金斯莱没有批准，他知道哈利的情况，表示哈利可以休一个长假，不论多久，傲罗部永远欢迎他。

哈利没再坚持，转身就去找赫敏，他迫不及待地想要证明自己昨晚的猜想。

“那天纳西莎说得是‘想着有天他会回来’，不是‘以为’，也不是‘感觉’；而卢修斯这么快就痊愈了，一定是有匹配的血源，你想想看！”

“哈利......你太偏执了，我知道你还是难以接受。”赫敏咬了一下自己的嘴唇，“哈利，我知道你对他的感情，但是你得看清现实。”

“不，不是的......”哈利坐下，又站起来，手指绞在一起。

“哈利，出去走走吧，上学的时候你就跟我们聊过有很多想去的地方，趁这个机会出去散散心，别把自己逼得太紧了。”

哈利的眼神暗了暗，为什么，为什么没人相信他。不过他也没再说什么，他不想再让别人担心他的精神状况，赫敏现在要考虑得事已经够多了，他不能再给他们添麻烦了。

“好的，我会考虑的。”哈利平静下来对赫敏说。

“一切都会好起来的，哈利。”赫敏拥抱了哈利，他也回抱了一下，转身离开了魔法部。

“孩子，你站在这里很久了，有什么事吗？”纳西莎回过头来，从刚才开始她就注意到了哈利站在门口，却迟迟没有走上前。

“我......”哈利局促地用脚磨着地板，他不该来的，他不该为了一个虚无的猜想再来打扰纳西莎。

“过来说吧，需要来杯红茶吗？我一直很喜欢克里切泡得红茶，小时候在布莱克老宅常常喝，后来卢修斯找了很多办法，还是没能调出这个味道。”

哈利磨蹭着走过去，在纳西莎对面坐下，桌上摆着红茶和糕点，纳西莎经常在这里喝下午茶。

“这一年多来，还得感谢你在这我才有借口把克里切找来，我还真舍不得让他走了。”

纳西莎替他倒了一杯红茶。哈利看着她，话卡在喉咙里问不出口。

这时纳西莎笑着冲着上方挥了挥手，哈利顺着她的视线看过去，他们坐得位置对着卢修斯的书房，卢修斯正站在窗前看着他们。

“你们感情真好。”哈利由衷地感叹，其实在他最初的印象中，这种大家族之间的联姻应该是带着合作愉快的性质，不会这么温情脉脉。

“是啊，还在霍格沃茨的时候，虽然家主很早就定下了我们之间的联姻，他还每天想办法用魔法弄出一束水仙花送给我，让他别送了也不听，最后不止是我的寝室，就连地窖公共休息室里都摆不下了，在其他人的集体抗议下甚至惊动了院长他才停下来。”想起往事，纳西莎脸上的笑意更盛，“小龙刚出生的时候，他抱着小龙一脸傻笑......”

纳西莎止住了话题，端起茶杯不自然地扭头看向花园。

“德拉科还活着对不对？”

纳西莎转过来震惊地看着哈利。哈利被她盯得心跳如鼓，他已经后悔了，可是话就这么不受控制地蹦了出来，纳西莎提起德拉科的时候太自然了。

“你怎么......”

“那天，您说‘想着有天他会回来’，您是真的相信有天德拉科会回来，不是错觉，不是幻想。”哈利索性把自己的想法说了出来，“还有这么短的时间里，不可能找得到完美匹配的血源......”

“就凭这个你怎么这么肯定......”

“就是......感觉，德拉科没死，他还活着，对不对？”哈利哀求地看着纳西莎，他太需要这个答案了。

纳西莎默默喝着茶，没说话。

“求您了。”

“这很重要么。”纳西莎放下茶杯叹了口气。

“这对我很重要！”

“为什么呢？孩子，你不需要感到内疚，我和卢修斯不怪你，这不是你的错。”

“不......不......不是这样的。”眼泪又从酸涩的眼睛里流出来了，“我......他......他对我很重要......我，我爱他啊。”

哈利将头埋进手掌中，梅林啊，他又搞砸了，他都说了些什么啊，他就这么把这不堪的心思当着德拉科母亲的面说了出来。

对面安静地像是没有人，空气中弥漫着令人压抑的沉默，只有哈利小声的啜泣声，一把达摩克利斯之剑以令人最害怕的形式悬在空中等待着进行审判和惩罚。过了很久，哈利才听见一声轻微的叹息，瓷杯放在瓷碟上发出清脆的声音，达摩克利斯之剑在他头顶摇摇欲坠。

“哈利，你跟我来。”纳西莎的语气毫无波澜，哈利抬起头，红着眼不解得看向纳西莎，这是她第一次叫自己的名字，哈利想从她脸上找到蛛丝马迹，可是什么也没有，风平浪静，纳西莎平静的就像没有听见哈利的话。

哈利只好起身，跟着走进屋子，来到德拉科的卧室，纳西莎走进去，从书桌最下面的一格抽屉里拿出一个铁盒交到哈利手上。

“哈利，你看看吧。”纳西莎的眼眶也泛着红，看着哈利坐在椅子上转身走出房间，顺便拉上了房门，哈利似乎听见她发出一声轻微的抽泣。

哈利端着铁盒坐在德拉科的书桌前，仿佛端着潘多拉魔盒，他不敢打开它，不知道自己即将面临什么。

他现在身处德拉科的卧室，德拉科生活过十七年的房间，整个空间处处宣誓着主人的主权，摆在书柜上各式各样的龙的模型发出低声的吼叫，时不时有两只扭打在一起；书桌上摆着高级的魔药书，还有用华丽的花体字写着的魔药配方，不知道是主人抄下来的还是自己想出来的。

时间一分一秒的过去，哈利终于打开了那个精致的铁盒，里面放着一叠白色的信封，信封上用和魔药配方同样的字体写着“英国，威尔特郡，马尔福庄园收”，哈利颤抖着双手，捧出最上面一封信，拆开，映入眼帘的还是那熟悉的字体。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **抱歉，我还是无法开口叫您一声母亲，希望您不介意我这么叫您。** **

** **疗养院的环境非常幽静，我很喜欢，记忆和魔力的恢复并无进展，我很遗憾，医生安慰我说这是正常的，让我不要着急。** **

** **这里的人都很友善，我过得很好，不必挂念，给你们添麻烦了很抱歉，我会配合医生的治疗争取尽快好起来。** **

** **祝** **

** **您和卢修斯一切顺利** **

** **您真挚的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.5.22** **

哈利心脏狂跳，好不容易止住的眼泪再次涌了上来，他急忙用袖子擦了又擦，他不能让泪滴落在信纸上。他又拆开下一封信。

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **谢谢您送的礼物，我很喜欢这只小龙的模型，我将它放在床头，至少我知道了今天是我的生日。** **

** **医生可能已经找到了魔力消失的原因，严格意义上来说，我的魔力没有凭空消失，因为记忆障碍导致魔力堵塞，如果能刺激神经找回记忆魔力就能流转起来，我已经迫不及待开始新的治疗了，希望能早日回到您身边。** **

** **再次感谢您的生日礼物。** **

** **祝** **

** **生活顺利** **

** **您真挚的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.6.5** **

** **

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **很抱歉这段时间没能跟你写信，新的治疗让我大脑每天都太疲惫了，希望您不会因为这件事责怪我。** **

** **很遗憾地说，这段时间回复记忆的治疗效果甚微，他们给我看的东西，讲给我听的事我没有丝毫的记忆，就像是在听别人的故事。** **

** **PS.我真的曾经杀害过一位令人尊敬的校长吗？这太可怕了，这件事与我左手手臂上的这个印记有关吗？是因为我带着这样的罪孽您才将我送出国的吗？** **

** **再次为对您造成如此多的困扰道歉。** **

** **祝** **

** **一切顺利** **

** **于心不安的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.9.18** **

** **

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **抱歉上次那封信给您造成如此大的误会，疗养院的人对我很好，并没有抱着敌意或是其他不好的态度和情绪，请您放心。** **

** **刺激回忆的治疗似乎起到了一点效果，最近梦里常常出现一个黑头发绿眼睛的男孩，他前额有道闪电形的伤疤，祖母绿的眼睛像是一口深不见底的古井，他并不同我说话，就用充满哀伤的眼神看着我，您知道他是谁吗？我对他有种很熟悉的感觉，看到他总觉得心里很难过。** **

** **替我向卢修斯问好。** **

** **您真挚的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.10.20** **

** **

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **最近梦中那个男孩出现得更频繁了，他开始跟我说话，说他有许多想去的地方，他想去看看这个世界，他还问我想不想去。** **

** **我问了医生，医生说我可以试着出去走走，看看去那些地方能不能找到些什么，您觉得呢？会不会给您和卢修斯添更多的麻烦？** **

** **PS.最近天气降温降得厉害，注意防寒保暖。** **

** **您真挚的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.12.13** **

** **

** **西茜：** **

** **见字如面。** **

** **圣诞节快乐。** **

** **我准备过完圣诞就出发，后面我也会争取同您保持书信往来，这只猫头鹰叫赫尔墨斯，名字取自古希腊的神使，它很聪明，知道在哪里能找到我。** **

** **非常感谢你们对我的支持，虽然我依然记不起我过去是如何同您和卢修斯相处的，但是我能感觉到你们很爱我，期待明年圣诞节我们能一起度过。** **

** **PS.您寄来的圣诞布丁和饼干都非常好吃，您以前是不是常常做给我吃？我对这口味似乎很熟悉。** **

** **爱您的** **

** **德拉科** **

** **1998.12.25** **

哈利一封封翻着德拉科的信件，眼泪止不住地往外流，擦也擦不完。看着那一句句的“见字如面”，优雅的花体英文像是那个少年本人一样华丽又干净，“见字如面”，少年像是穿越了中间间隔着的时空，从文字中走出来走到他的面前。

太好了，他还活着，德拉科还活着，还在这个世界上，虽然失去了魔力和曾经的记忆，但是他还活着，不记得他们之间的恩怨，好好地活着。

哈利太怕泪水打湿信纸了，只好读一会又停下来擦干眼泪，再读一会。后面的信件都是德拉科在世界各地的见闻，那些地方都是哈利曾经想去的，全都是当年他跟罗恩赫敏聊天的时候无意中提过的地方，他不知道为什么德拉科都知道，他从来不知道德拉科在霍格沃茨有这么关注他。

除了在各地周游，德拉科似乎还找了一个驻足之地，每次走完几个地方又会回到那里休整，但是他从来不说那究竟是哪。

随信而来的，还有照片，都是麻瓜的照片，哈利认真地看着每一张照片，仿佛要想要透过照片看见那个活生生的少年。他苍白的皮肤被晒得黑了不少，头发长长了一些，有几张照片里在脑后随意的扎着一个小发揪；他爱上了麻瓜的吉他，好多照片里都抱着吉他在唱歌，看起来像是路人的抓拍。哈利想象着他走上去，说着优雅好听的英式英语，礼貌地找路人要来照片好印出来寄回给自己的父母。

他变太多了，在他曾经最鄙视的麻瓜世界活得如鱼得水，哈利难以想象卢修斯在看到这些来信时是怎样的心情。

看完最后一封信时，天已经完全黑了，哈利这才察觉房间里亮着温柔的光，月长石柔和的白光照亮了整个房间，屋顶的秘密悄悄显露出来，天龙座在施了魔法的天花板闪烁着，旁边还躲着另一个星座，哈利认得出来，那是狮子座，是他的星座。

“小龙的心思藏得很深，这个星座在他出事以后我才发现，是他自己加在了天花板上，不知道用了什么魔咒，似乎只有他自己才看得见，直到去年，他失去了魔力这个星座图才彻底暴露出来。”纳西莎不知道什么时候出现在门口，哈利完全没意识到。

他怔怔地盯着两个闪着微光的星座，他们本不应该靠得这么近，在施咒人的私心下才能并排靠在一起。哈利不知道，德拉科是怀着怎样的心情夜夜盯着两个星座入梦。

“贝拉念出死咒只是一个下意识的行为，并没有抱着多么强烈要杀死小龙的心，她甚至没有看清跑出来的是谁，所以当时小龙只是昏迷了过去，不过贝拉的魔力太强大，虽然没有造成死亡，依然导致小龙大脑受损，失去了过去17年全部的记忆，还有魔力。”

哈利静静地听着。

“我担心他醒过来这个世界不会放过他，我不希望他被社会的舆论压垮，他也只是一个无辜的孩子，所以我把他送去了法国的一家疗养院，可惜效果并不理想，他的记忆和魔力至今没有恢复，但是他现在很开心。”

纳西莎停了下来，声音有些哽咽。

“他过得很开心。”

“您并未告诉过他出现在他梦里的是我，对吗？”

“是的，哈利，我担心你会伤害他。我很抱歉，但是这是出于一个母亲对自己孩子的保护。你从未表现出对他的心意，他在这场独角戏里过得太痛苦了，我们都以为你只是出于内心的愧疚......哈利，我真的很抱歉。”

哈利感到自己喉咙发紧，艰难地发出声音：“那您知道他现在在哪吗？”

纳西莎摇摇头。

“他从来不提那个长久驻足的地方是哪里，卢修斯受伤的那天，恰好那天是他回疗养院复查的日子，我去把他带回来替卢修斯输了血，待卢修斯度过了危险期他又离开了。我问他现在住在哪，他也没说具体的地方，只是说那是梦里的男孩最想去的地方。哈利，你最想去哪？”

哈利的视线又移到了那一沓信上，是的，德拉科在信中有提到过，他每次前往的地方都是梦中的哈利跟他说起的地方。

可是自己最想去的地方？是哪呢？哈利低下头开始在脑海中搜寻记忆，一段遥远的对话突然跳入他的脑海之中。

** **“哈歪夷？”罗恩嚼着鸡腿含糊不清地问，“那是哪里。”** **

** **“夏威夷！麻瓜界的一个小岛，你能不能咽下嘴里的食物再说话。”赫敏嫌弃的剜了他一眼，转过身来对着哈利，“你怎么会最想去夏威夷居住？那里到处都是随时可能喷发的活火山，听起来就很危险；况且地理位置还那么偏远，好看的海岛那么多你怎么会喜欢那啊。”** **

** **“可是你想想看，那整座岛屿都是火山喷发形成的，多酷啊！况且，它的魅力不正是因为充满了不确定性，危险又迷人。”哈利看着手中介绍夏威夷的图册，这是他暑假无意中从阁楼上翻出来的一本旧书，他被这个小岛深深地迷住了。** **

** **“夏威夷拥有世界上最活跃的基拉韦厄火山，看流动的熔岩湖怎么汇入大海，想想看吧，那景象一定相当震撼了。”哈利兴奋地指着图册上的图片。** **

** **“那也相当危险！天啊，哈利你脑子里都在想什么啊！”赫敏低声尖叫着，“就算你想看这景象，也不至于想要去哪居住吧！”** **

** **“除了火山岛，它不仅有商业繁华的欧胡岛，私密奢靡的毛伊岛；还有古老野性的可爱岛......听听这个名字，可爱岛，多有趣啊，你能想到的海滨生活那里都有，听说还能看到萤火虫，我真想看看这种迷人的小生物。”** **

** **罗恩迷茫地看了看哈利，又回过头看了眼眉头紧锁的赫敏，还是决定继续与自己的鸡腿做斗争。** **

** **“在棕榈树下躺着，什么事也没有，看看草裙舞，喝喝椰子汁，吹着海风......”** **

** **“然后......”** **

** **“......遇见了命中注定......”** **

** **“......的那个女孩！”** **

** **双胞胎一左一右蹿到了哈利身边架起他的手臂。** **

** **“想不到我们小哈利这么会......”** **

** **“享受生活！”** **

** **“喂！放我下来啊！”** **

** **“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”** **

** **格兰芬多长桌上笑成了一片。** **

那似乎是......三年级？那一年斯莱特林的长桌和格兰芬多挨着，难道从那时候起......

哈利忽然抬起头，眼睛里盛满了不可思议。

“看来，你已经知道他在哪了。”纳西莎的声音还是那么温柔，走上前把所有信封整理好收进铁盒，将铁盒放入哈利的怀中，“去找他吧，把他带回来。”

“可是......”薄薄的信纸变得沉重，让哈利几乎要抱不住这个铁盒。

“哈利，你是小龙缺失的那片灵魂，没有你，他始终不能完整。”

【6】

腥咸的海风吹拂着哈利的脸颊，夕阳映在海水上像是给海面镀上了一层金，穿着草裙的游客嬉笑着。他终于站在了这片沙滩上。感谢万能的魔法！

但是到了夏威夷哈利又犯难了......整个夏威夷由132个岛屿组成，他该怎么去找德拉科？难道要一个个找过去吗？见鬼了，他当初为什么要说自己最喜欢夏威夷？

哈利对自己这想法苦笑不得。

也许从最大的岛上开始？算起来德拉科应该在夏威夷待了大半年了，拿照片去商店问问应该会有人知道的吧？哈利站在原地思考着，完全没注意到自己的穿着跟身边的人格格不入。

忽然，不远处的海滩一阵骚动，一个姑娘跑过来撞到了哈利，他从自己的思维中抽出来，听见姑娘的道歉。

“前面怎么回事？”他拦住姑娘急急地问道。

姑娘看他没事只想赶紧往前跑，急急忙忙地说：“‘男巫’要表演了！他已经快一个月没出现了。”说完就跑开了。

“男巫”？什么破名字啊。哈利无语地想着。我还是真正的男巫呢。

不过他也慢慢地跟在人流后面往前走。

“嗨，大家好呀，你们有没有想我啊？”

哈利一愣。

“想死你啦！！！”

“真是不好意思前段时间我回家了一趟，那今天我们唱什么好呢？”

“夏威夷！夏威夷！夏威夷！”

“当然当然，夏威夷万岁！”

这声音，透过重重人海，穿越时光，在哈利的耳边炸开一颗惊雷。

“I woke this morning

And much to my dismay,

The snows been falling

It’s been coming down since yesterday.

I go outside

To try and start my car

Three hours later

I haven’t gone very far. ”

哈利想往前面挤，可是人群太热情了，他寸步难前。正当危难之际，看到旁边有家店铺前面摆着一张桌子，他跑到桌子面前，顾不得问问店主能否站人，急急忙忙爬了上去。

人群中央，站着一个带着草帽的少年，穿着夏威夷风格的短袖和沙滩裤，脚边放着一个音响，抱着一把花花绿绿的吉他在唱着欢快的歌，暴露在空气中的左手手臂上，映着一个黑色的图案。

是他，是德拉科。

哈利的眼泪顺着脸颊簌簌地掉了下来。

“And I wish that I could be...... In Hawaii......

And kicking back

Is where you’d find me.

And somewhere underneath

The palm tree,

On the island of Hawaii...... Yeah yeah yeah......”

一阵风吹来，少年头上的草帽被吹掉了，浅金色的头发柔软的散落在他的额前，夕阳的余晖照着少年浅金色的短发映出暖黄色的光茫，少女们发出一阵尖叫。

** **“在一起吧。”** **

** **“不，等战争结束，你活着回来，我再答应你。”** **

** **“好。”** **

“喂......喂！你怎么了？不要紧吧！”

哈利匆匆抹了一把眼泪。

“对......对不起，我这就从桌子上下来。”

“不要紧的。”店主大度的摆摆手，“你吓坏我了，一直流泪，怎么叫你都不应。”

哈利从桌上跳下来，歌声还在继续，和女孩们的尖叫混在一起在夜幕降临的海滩上四处飘散。

“他可真受欢迎啊，我这张桌子特意摆在这里的，常常有人因为挤不进去想找个高处看他。”店主看着不远处的人群感叹道。

“您认识他吗？他的名字可真怪不是么。”

“是啊，他来的第一天，穿得像是从哪个贵族家庭跑出来的少爷，听口音像是英国人，问他叫什么，他就说他是男巫，于是这名字就在这一块传开了。”

“他来多久了？”

“也有个七八个月了吧？很奇怪的，他说他爱的人在夏威夷，但是死活找不到，问他长什么样他又不肯说；后来就在隔壁那个琴行爱上了吉他，跟着那个店主学，小伙子长得挺帅的，唱歌还好听，后来就每周五都在沙滩上唱歌，都快变成我们这的旅游项目了，前些日子突然失踪了一个月，这不，这两天又回来了。”

哈利听着店主的话，跟他一起看着沸腾的人群。

“小伙子人可好了，我们这一片的店他都帮过忙，还不要工钱，大概真的是哪个有钱人家的少爷出来体验生活来了。真不知道他爱的人在哪，我们都替他着急，但是他就笃定那人一定会来找他的，这都半年多过去了，我看啊，啧啧，悬。”

“这首歌是他自己写的吗？”

“对啊，他唱的所有歌都他自己写得，你听听这歌词，姑娘们都要疯咯。”

“In Hawaii......

And kicking back

Is where you’d find me.

And somewhere underneath

The palm tree,

On the island of Hawaii...... ”

** **“在棕榈树下躺着，什么事也没有，看看草裙舞，喝喝椰子汁，吹着海风......”** **

** **“然后......”** **

** **“......遇见了命中注定......”** **

“好啦，今天就到这里啦，祝大家在夏威夷玩得愉快。”

唱了几首歌，太阳彻底沉入地平线，夜色笼罩了沙滩，德拉科收起吉他，人群渐渐散去，姑娘们依依不舍地看着金发的少年，几个胆子大的凑上去搭讪，少年边收着音响，边笑眯眯地跟姑娘们聊天，捡起草帽遮住了一头好看的浅金色短发。

店主擦了擦桌子，也收起来搬回屋子。

哈利小心翼翼地朝少年走了过去。

“那个......抱歉......”

德拉科刚刚打发了最后一个姑娘，准备拎起音响离开，听到声音又停下来转身好奇看着来人。

“有什么事吗？”

哈利低着头不敢看面前的少年，他知道那双漂亮的蓝灰色眸子正盯着自己，哈利不安地搓了搓脚底的沙子，刚刚走过来的时候，沙子踢起来飞进了鞋子，磨着他很不舒服。

“那个......”哈利深深地吸了一口气，湿咸的空气让他想到了刚才的眼泪，他又抹了一把眼睛。

“德拉科。”

哈利终于抬起头，月亮从云层后面探了出来，探照灯忽然闪了一下“啪”的一声集体灭了，沙滩上发出一阵骚乱，大家都抱怨着，皎洁如水的月光倾泻下来，照进了哈利祖母绿的眼眸之中。

“我来找你了。”

“嘭！”少年背着的吉他掉在沙滩上，琴弦撞在地上发出巨响，人群纷纷侧目看向这两个男孩。

“所以......”

“你这个混蛋！！！”

德拉科猛地揪起哈利的衣襟把他推倒在沙滩上，虽然沙子是软的哈利还是被撞得眼冒金星，挨得近的几个人似乎犹豫着要不要上去分开两个人，却看见刚才唱歌地少年满面泪痕。

哈利感到水滴滴在自己脸上，海风一吹凉丝丝的。

“对......对不起......”哈利结结巴巴地说，这是什么情况？说好的失忆呢？

德拉科将头埋进了哈利的肩窝，肩膀浑身发着颤，温热的液体从哈利的皮肤上淌过，他把手放在德拉科的背上，笨拙地顺着脊骨抚摸着后背。

“所以......我想你还欠我一句答案？”

“你去死吧！”

“喂喂喂......”

德拉科双手撑着哈利脑袋两侧的沙滩，抬起头看着他。德拉科背着光，哈利看不清他的表情，但是那对亮得惊人的眼睛似乎要摄取魂魄，心跳忽然加速。

“你以为我会答应你那个愚蠢的表白吗？”

一阵海浪打来，海水溅到哈利身上，他掉进了那片波涛汹涌的蓝灰色海洋中，他觉得冷。德拉科退开身子站了起来，海风从两人中间吹过，水分蒸发带走体温。

哈利艰难地用手撑起自己的身体，粗糙的沙砾磨得浑身难受，他怀疑自己后颈出血了。

哈利终于站稳自己的身体，艰难地扯出一个笑容。

“纳西莎和卢修斯很想你......”

“哦。”

哈利没话说了。

海浪一浪打着一浪，发出“哗哗”的水声，周围的游客被这突变的剧情弄得都愣住了大气都不敢出。

一大片云飘过来遮住了月亮，海滩又陷入一片黑暗，哈利觉得自己是个溺水的人，在巨浪中沉浮，呼吸困难。

忽然，不知道从哪里钻出来一群萤火虫，点点荧光在海滩上飞舞跳动着，人群发出小声的惊呼。

** **“......听说还能看到萤火虫，我真想看看这种迷人的小生物。”** **

原来他都知道。

“你以为我会像你一样？随便找个时间地点，在所有人都面临生命危险的时候表白？”

德拉科刻薄的声音终于响了起来，两个人站在萤火虫的微弱光线中，滔天的巨浪平息下来，温柔的浪花相互追逐，哈利终于在那片蓝灰色汪洋中找到了一块救命的浮板。有人往这片迷人的海域洒了一把星星，璀璨的星光照亮了原本漆黑的世界。

“哈利·波特，你愿意和我在一起吗？”

郑重得像是在求婚。

一直悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑终于停止了摇晃，狄奥尼修斯放过了他。哈利想把那两个单词留给将来，也许还要几年，也许就是不久的以后，反正他早晚会说出来。

云层终于飘走了，温柔的月光又倾泻下来，海滩上响起喧天的欢呼，把萤火虫吓得四处逃窜。

看来今晚，姑娘们集体失恋了呢。刚刚跟黑头发男孩搭话的店主站在店门口，眯着眼睛看着不远处两个旁若无人吻得难舍难分的少年。

月色真美啊。


	2. 番外·车

哈利的左手被德拉科紧紧地握在右手中，十指紧扣掌心相贴，力道之重让哈利产生出一种错觉，德拉科将他锁在了身边。  
两个人没用魔法，像所有麻瓜情侣一样牵着手慢步走在沙滩上，细密的汗水混着潮湿的海风让哈利浑身黏腻，衬衣黏在后背，刚刚从衣领处钻进去的细沙摩擦着他的皮肤，十分难受。哈利这才注意到自己穿得跟整个海滩格格不入。  
德拉科将音响设备寄存在相熟的店家处，只背了一把吉他走在哈利身侧，两个人肩膀轻碰在一起，哈利能感受到他身上的体温若有若无地传到自己身上。时不时有人从他们身边经过，跟德拉科打招呼，笑着祝福或是调侃一句他终于找到了“命中注定”，刚刚德拉科和哈利在沙滩上制造的混乱早就传开了。德拉科也笑着回应他们，手依然紧紧地牵着哈利。  
哈利站在他身侧看着一切，德拉科变了太多太多，一个马尔福跟麻瓜友好？以前打死哈利也不会相信，可是他就是见着这个浅金色头发的少年愉快地跟所有人交谈，这让哈利心中有种说不出的滋味，明明这个人就站在身侧牵着他，却依然感觉隔着遥远的距离，就像是他穿着不合时宜的衣服站在夏威夷，跟周遭的一切都格格不入。  
这想法让哈利难过。

终于到了德拉科的住所，哈利还觉得自己在做梦。  
这是一个远离人群，地处偏僻的小屋，房间里陈设很简陋：最里面的墙上有扇关着的门，估计是洗漱间；不大的衣柜里衣服都分类摆放得整整齐齐；书桌上放着一瓶墨水，钢笔压着几张信纸；书桌旁边放着两个行李箱；一张单人床摆在窗边，望出去正好可以看到不远处的海，床边还立着一个衣架。  
除此之外再没有多余的东西了。  
哈利站在门口没动，他不敢相信这是一个马尔福的房间。德拉科松开牵着的手走进屋，哈利不自觉地抖了一下，德拉科松开了他的手。他不安地在裤腿上擦了擦掌心的湿气，看着德拉科把帽子摘下来挂在衣架上，将吉他靠在床边放好。  
“怎么了？救世主这是傻了？还是觉得屋子太简陋配不上您尊贵的身份？”  
德拉科在书桌旁的椅子上坐下，两条腿随意地伸着，双手抱在脑后仰头看着哈利。  
好吧，也没那么不同，熟悉的声音一如既往地拖着长腔以嘲讽自己为乐，哪怕作为新晋的男朋友也没有丝毫变化。  
贴身的衬衣黏在背上，混着夹杂在其间的沙砾磨得哈利生疼，他尴尬地笑着扭了扭身子。  
德拉科看着他，忽然想到了什么一样，走到哈利身边，解开他的衣扣。  
“德......德拉科！你干什么？”哈利一惊，脸上瞬间烧了起来，整个人连连往后躲，刚退了一步背抵住了门板。  
“嗯？你以为我在干嘛？”德拉科慢条斯理地凑近，贴着哈利的耳畔轻声地说。  
细软的金色发丝贴着侧脸，呼出来的热气撩动脖子上的绒毛，轻搔哈利的心弦。他缩瑟了一下，一抹红晕从脖子爬上脸颊，一路蔓延到了耳根，裤子突然变得有点紧。  
这个让他魂牵梦绕的少年终于真真切切地站在面前，带着海风的味道和温热的体温贴在他身上，双手......正在解他的衣扣，哈利闭上了眼睛。  
德拉科轻笑了一下，将哈利贴身的衬衣脱了下来。  
“睁开眼睛吧我的救世主，一副视死如归的样子不知道的人还以为我要对你怎么样呢。转过去，我看看你的背。”  
哈利困惑地睁开眼，顺着德拉科的动作背过身去。  
“你就这样走了一路都不知道说话的吗？”声音里的埋怨和担忧太过于明显，微凉的手指游走在背部裸露的肌肤上。  
德拉科看着被沙砾磨出一条条血丝的后背，心疼又后悔。刚刚他实在是太生气了，想都没想直接把人推倒在沙滩上，这个人也只怕是个傻子，居然一声不吭。  
哈利这才恍然大悟，想要回身，德拉科按住了他。  
“这个啊，不要紧的，这一年做傲罗受得伤......”哈利住了口。  
“你最好给我讲清楚，这一年你都干嘛了！”  
德拉科气坏了，这一年他一直在追寻梦中哈利的影子，可这个人呢？做傲罗？一场战争打下来还不够？还急着要去送命？准备为了同黑魔法势力斗争奉献一生吗？  
哈利讪讪地笑了一声，老老实实地站着不动了。  
他抽出哈利别在腰间的魔杖。  
“啊哈？山楂木？十英寸？没记错的话这该是我的魔杖？”  
“嘿嘿，就，用得很顺手嘛。”  
德拉科轻哼了一声，用魔杖对着哈利伤痕累累的后背念出了治愈咒，渗着血珠的伤口慢慢愈合。  
哈利听着德拉科吟诵一般念着咒语，像是在唱一首古老的歌谣，他又想起刚刚德拉科在人群中唱歌的模样，是那么耀眼，没有人不被他的光芒折服。  
诶，不对？说好的失忆呢？说好的魔力丧失呢？  
德拉科收起魔杖，用手把黏在背上的沙子清理干净，肌肤的触感引起哈利身上一阵颤栗。自从进入魔法世界以后，就很少再有人亲自动手清理了，一个清洁咒就可以解决一切。  
“好了，快去洗个澡，你这一身脏死了。”德拉科嫌恶地推了一把哈利，带着他来到浴室，把所有的东西放好，然后调好水温，“快洗！毛巾和睡衣我一会给你放在门口，我去买......去给你买洗漱用品。”  
说完给他带上浴室的门出去了。

哈利走到花洒下，闭上眼任由温度恰到好处的水流打在身上，想着刚才德拉科贴在他身上的体温忽然有点失望，他真的以为......不！他没有期待，只是......他们是两个相爱的成年男性，好不容易相见了难道不应该吗？  
好吧，也许的确太快了，他们这不是才刚刚互通心意嘛，总要给彼此一点时间，对吧？  
哈利洗澡一向很快，洗完澡关上花洒推开门，毛巾和睡衣叠得整整齐齐摆在门口的椅子上，他拿过毛巾擦干头发和身体换上睡衣。睡衣是质地上好的绸缎，和这一年来在马尔福庄园穿得是一样的，不过尺寸对哈利来说大了些，应该是纳西莎帮德拉科准备的。  
哈利环顾了一下房间，德拉科还没回来，他没用干燥咒让头发变干，顶着毛巾来到床边，犹豫了一下没有坐上床，把椅子搬来放在床尾处，趴在窗台往外看。  
德拉科没在，房间冷冷清清的，哈利听着远处浪花追逐传来哗哗的水声，虽然夏威夷的温度挺高的，但是夜里海风吹着还是有丝丝凉意，浴室带出来的那点温度很快就被吹散了，哈利感觉到冷气侵袭着身体，他开始想念德拉科的体温。  
“怎么不上床上坐着？”德拉科推开门看见哈利顶着毛巾坐在窗边，快步走到他身后，皱着眉看着那人头上潮湿的毛巾和湿漉漉的头发，放下手中的纸袋伸出手去给他擦头发，“头发也不知道弄干，夜里风凉，一会儿感冒了怎么办？”  
哈利转过身伸手抱住德拉科的腰，闷声闷气地说：“怎么出去那么久？”  
德拉科手上没停，擦着哈利的头发，任由他抱着自己，笑着问：“怎么？这么快就想我了？”  
哈利在他手里蹭了蹭，说：“我怕你不见了，这又是我的幻觉。”  
德拉科停下了手里的动作，拿开毛巾低头看着哈利：“又？”  
“嗯......我......我这一年......”哈利不是很想告诉德拉科。  
“你这一年怎么样？”  
“我这一年以为你死了，你父母把你的消息隐瞒得很好，没有人知道你还活着。我......我......”哈利低着头咬着嘴唇。  
“告诉我，哈利，你应该告诉我，这一年，你怎么样？我很抱歉我失忆了。”德拉科放下手中的毛巾，抬起哈利的脑袋，注视着他的眼睛。  
“这不是你的错，都怪我......”哈利摇了摇头，“事实上，这一年我都住在你家庄园，我以为......医生说我得了身份认知障碍，我......我以为自己是你，德拉科，我以为我是你。”  
德拉科震惊地看着哈利，说不出话来。  
哈利紧张地拽了拽他的衣襟。  
“对不起......对不起哈利，我......我不知道......”  
“没事的德拉科，你父母对我很好，包括你在这里，都是纳西莎给我看了你的那些信我才有机会知道的。”  
“你撒谎！我父亲对你才不会好呢，他恨死你了。”  
“他恨我，可是他更爱你。”  
“你这句话逻辑有问题。我当然知道我父亲爱我，可是都是你把我弄成那个样子的，他只会更恨你。”  
“可是我爱你啊，他怎么会恨一个爱你的人。”  
“够了。”  
德拉科拿起放在一旁的毛巾盖在哈利头上，这个人什么时候变得这么伶牙俐齿了。他知道哈利这是在安慰自己，这一年，他一定过得不好。  
“德拉科？德拉科？你哭了吗？”  
“没有！”他抹了一把湿润的眼眶，又狠狠地揉擦了几下哈利的头发，本来就乱糟糟的头发被弄得更像是一团杂草了。  
“德拉科？”  
“刷你的牙去！刷完牙去床上躺着！”  
“哦。”  
德拉科不想让哈利知道自己哭了，把洗漱用品塞在他怀里将人推进了洗漱间。  
真是的，这个人怎么可以这样？他怎么做到的？所有的苦难到他这里都变得风轻云淡不值一提，甚至都严重到产生了身份认知障碍，却一句诉苦都没有；刚才也是，明明后背已经被沙粒磨成那样了也不知道说一声疼。  
这样一个人他要怎么心疼才够？

终于，两人都洗漱完毕，德拉科带着湿热的水汽走到床边。哈利还睁着眼躺在床上，他睡不着。他有好多话想说，他想问这一年过得怎么样，虽然见过那些信，他还是想听德拉科亲口告诉他；他还想问德拉科的记忆是怎么回事，魔力又怎么突然就回来了。原本哈利都想好了各种方案，应对德拉科不记得他的情况，忽然之间就都用不上了。但是他不确定德拉科想不想告诉他。  
“怎么不睡？今天不累吗？从英国过来挺远的，就算是用魔法也要转好几次吧？”德拉科拉开被子躺上床，哈利往他怀里蹭了过来，摇摇头，伸手搂住德拉科的脖子，细密地亲吻他的脸颊。  
“怎么了？”德拉科摸了摸怀里人乱糟糟的黑发，笑着说，“一年不见？狮子变猫了？”  
“你也知道一年不见！”哈利忽然觉得委屈，他在马尔福庄园一年，连自己是谁都不记得了，这个混蛋倒好，满世界玩儿，谁知道有没有遇见过什么人。  
“嘿！讲点道理，是哪个没脑子又不要命的巨怪害我失去记忆和魔力一年的？”  
“说到这个，你什么时候恢复的？怎么纳西莎都不知道？”  
“就刚刚，真的。看到你的那一瞬间，记忆像是泉水一样自己就冒了出来，魔力也是，突然就充盈了全身，我都控制不住，不然你以为探照灯是怎么灭的。”  
的确，刚刚在沙滩上闪烁的灯光是很奇怪。  
“那你现在呢？感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的，我感觉好极了，就是魔力刚刚恢复还不太习惯。”  
哈利凑过去对着他的嘴吻了一下，又吻了一下，再吻了一下，然后被德拉科扣住了后脑勺。灵活的舌头像是一条狡猾的小蛇，轻而易举撬开哈利的牙齿钻了进去，舔舐着上牙床，勾住呆愣在嘴里不知所措的舌头，纠缠在一起，摄取着他口中的氧分。这太过了，哈利没有被这样吻过，屏住呼吸僵着身体一动不敢动，任由德拉科造次。  
“呼吸！接个吻而已，你快把自己憋死了。”德拉科放开哈利的嘴，轻拍着他的后背，“你这样子我感觉自己在吻一块木头，紧张什么？我又不会吃了你。”  
哈利被吻得眼花缭乱，缺氧让他反应迟钝，好一会才随着德拉科地安抚回过神来，想到刚才的表现，他懊悔地把自己埋进身边人的肩窝，树袋熊一样挂在他身上不肯抬头。  
德拉科好笑地看着怀里的人，放在背上的手还在一上一下地拍着。  
“你是不是吻过很多人啊？吻技这么好，这一年遇到不少美女吧！”  
“何止是美女啊，美少年也不少，毕竟我是个马尔福。”  
哈利忽然抬头，猛地一推抱着自己的人，没推动。德拉科抓着他的手腕，一翻身把他按在身下禁锢在自己的双臂之间。  
“这是吃醋了？”德拉科笑着去吻身下的人，少年赌气似的把头别开不让他亲，“别气啦，我不是在这，人都是你的了。”  
“哼！你怎么不去找那些你遇到的美少年啊？比我好看的，比我温柔的多了去了吧！”话一出口哈利就后悔了，这话说得简直不能更幼稚了。他怎么回事？一碰上德拉科智商都没了，脑子真像是被巨怪吃了一样。  
“哈利。”德拉科轻笑了一下没有生气，右手抚上还在他的脸颊，轻轻用力扳正过来让气鼓鼓的男孩看着自己，“这一年我遇到了很多人，当然遇见过喜欢我的人，其中甚至还有一个跟你一样黑头发绿眼睛的少年，看到他的第一眼我还以为他就是你，那时候我几乎天天梦见你。”  
说到这里德拉科停顿了一下，哈利睁着眼，目不转睛地看着他。  
“但是没有一个人让我心动，即使是那个男孩也不行。我不喜欢他们，就算再像也不是你。我爱你，连着你全部的灵魂一起，非你不可。”  
哈利呆呆地望着身上近在咫尺的人。说这话的德拉科实在是迷人的过分了，那对灰蓝色的眼睛专注地看着自己，装不下别的任何东西，全世界就只有自己映在这对瞳孔之中，穿过视网膜落进灵魂深处。  
德拉科的拇指轻擦着他的脸颊，哈利的心被这爱抚撩动，溶化成了一滩水，被微风吹出一圈圈的涟漪，轻轻荡漾。  
一时间两个人谁也没说话，不远处的浪花还在不知疲倦地相互追逐，空气中有莫名的情愫在涌动，哈利看见那对蓝灰色瞳仁中蕴含的情绪变得浓稠。  
“哈利。”德拉科的嗓音沙哑，又唤了一声，“哈利。”  
摩挲着脸颊的拇指滑到了唇边，哈利下意识地含住，用舌头打着圈舔着指腹，身上的人瞳孔猛地一收。  
“我想要你。”情欲浓稠得仿佛要化作一张实体的网将两人笼罩其间。  
“给你。”哈利含着德拉科的拇指含糊不清地说，“做你想做的，我是你的。”

德拉科拉下了哈利的睡裤，肌肤从柔软舒适的布料中直接暴露在凉意十足的空气里，他忍不住缩瑟了一下，想把腿蜷起来，被跪在其间的人阻止了。  
“别怕，哈利。”德拉科俯下身亲吻他，“相信我。”  
哈利迎上去追逐德拉科的亲吻，他也想要眼前这个人，这个自11岁起就和他命运纠缠的少年。  
哈利将手伸进德拉科的衣摆，自下而上掀开了他的睡衣，德拉科顺从地脱了出来。  
记忆中德拉科的皮肤很白，不过这一年的东奔西走似乎让他体验了各种风吹日晒，尤其是夏威夷的日照充足，皮肤呈现出好看的小麦色；前胸有一道很长的疤，贯穿了心脏的位置；小腹上两条诱人的人鱼线延伸到睡裤之下，引人犯罪。哈利咽了口口水。  
“怎么？救世主是想把我吃了不成？”德拉科解开了哈利的衣扣。这一年住在马尔福庄园，哈利倒是愈发白皙，黑色的绸缎之上，像是夜晚照进一束光。  
“吃了才好，吃了就没人跟我抢，你永远都是我的了。”哈利从衣袖里抽出手臂，轻轻地抚摸那道伤痕，“一定很疼吧？”  
德拉科点点头。  
“疼，疼得快死了，但是心脏更疼，你当时转头就跑了，简直把我的心都摘走了。”德拉科握住前胸抚摸着伤痕的手，“别人丘比特用箭穿心，让两个人坠入爱河，你倒好，直接用神锋无影，扎了个透穿。”  
哈利被握着的手一缩，心虚地想抽回来，还好德拉科不知道，斯内普在这个魔咒上标记着“对你的敌人使用”，不然他还不知道多伤心呢。哈利当时真的没有多想，迎面甩来一个钻心咒，刚刚见过的那句魔咒就猛地跳进了他的大脑。  
“所以，你对我的爱一定比别人都更浓烈才是。”德拉科洋洋得意地看着黑发碧眼的男孩羞恼地瞪了自己一眼。  
哈利用另一只手绕过德拉科的脖子将他拉向自己，他喜欢这种肌肤相贴的亲密。  
“我现在也全部都是你的，没人抢得过你。”德拉科感受着身下人胸腔里心跳带来的震动，和自己的一起产生共振。  
“当然，没有人和我一样，连着你过往的那些混蛋，带着你的罪恶和伤痛一起爱。”哈利用脸去蹭撑在脸侧左手手臂上那个黑色的印记，刚才在海滩上他就看到了，那时他只觉得庆幸，庆幸纳西莎将德拉科送出了英国，庆幸德拉科跑到了麻瓜世界。在这里没有人知道这是什么，麻瓜们大概还觉得这是一个很酷的纹身吧。不用承受那些压死人的舆论，没有人对他的身份评头论足，甚至他都能穿着短袖直接将这只手臂暴露在空气之中。哈利还记得六年级时，德拉科永远穿着长袖的西服衬衣，嘴里说着有多荣耀，内心就有多害怕。  
德拉科将自己的手臂从哈利的磨蹭中解救出来，搂住他的腰，深深地将自己埋在他身上。梅林啊！什么时候这个感情木讷的蠢狮子变得这么会说情话了？  
哈利用腿去蹭德拉科腰间的裤子，哪有人穿着裤子上床的？哈利不满意，但是怀里的人忽然颤抖起来，他停下了动作。  
“德拉科？”他困惑地叫了一声。  
放在腰际的手动了动，顺着腰线向下游走，哈利能感受到细滑的皮肤带来柔软的触感，牵动神经引起颤动，少年弹吉他的手指握住了他挺立起来的阴茎。  
“德拉科！”哈利的音调拔高了一度。  
常常拨弄吉他的手带着一层薄茧，握着分身上下撸动，干燥的皮肤在脆弱的部位引起轻微的刺痛，刺激着哈利的感官。动作开始缓慢，渐渐地速度越来越快，铃口分泌出透明的液体，顺着柱身流下来，滑腻的掌心紧贴着涨大的欲望，有意无意地挤压，拇指的指甲轻轻搔刮铃口，引起哈利咿咿呀呀地呻吟，和身体一阵剧烈地抖动。  
他当然自慰过，只是那往往都是单纯为了解决生理问题的必要行为，毫无技巧可言，哈利也不追求这些享受。不过，那时候他就发现，当他想起白衬衣上讨厌的绿银色领带，满眼戏谑的灰蓝色瞳孔，浅金色飞扬的短发，刀锋一般刻薄的嘴唇，拖着长腔华丽讽刺的话语......当他想起这些的时候总能获得意料之外的快感。

而现在，这些想象之中的景象全部真实的在他眼前，甚至更好，他的幻想对象握着他的阴茎，替他手淫。单是这一点，不用任何技巧，灭顶的快感都能将他淹没；更别提这灵活的手指像是拨弄琴弦一般，变着节奏和力度带给他惊喜，让哈利惊喘连连。难怪有人沉溺这种事，哈利被打开了新世界的大门，第一次知道手淫竟然可以有这么愉悦的体验。  
“啊！德拉科！”眼前一道白光闪过，哈利尖叫着射了出来，浓稠的精液溅到小腹上，顺着柱身流了德拉科一手。  
德拉科体贴地握着哈利的阴茎，等待射精完全结束才松开。他抬起身体，将沾满乳白色体液的手伸到两人中间。  
“哇哦，小处男？”  
哈利脸“腾”地烧红了，拼命别开不想看他。德拉科轻笑了一声，将手指伸进口中吮吸着。  
梅林啊！上帝啊！萨拉查啊！戈德里克啊！哈利脑子里炸成一片，他怎么能......能吃自己的......“德拉科！”哈利慌忙伸手去拉德拉科的手臂。  
“甜的。”德拉科一根根手指舔过去，吃干净沾了满手的液体，这才顺着哈利的拉拽放下手，笑吟吟地看着绿眼睛的少年通红的脸颊，俯下身亲了一口，“甜的。”  
哈利一句话都说不出来，用手臂挡着眼睛红着脸拼命摇头。太超过了，这太超过了。  
“哈利，帮我。”德拉科沙哑着声音贴在哈利身侧，湿漉漉的手去拉哈利挡在眼前的双臂，放在自己睡裤的裤腰上，“你刚才不就想脱下它了吗？”  
哈利只能看着一直注视着自己的灰蓝色眼睛，眼睛里外露的欲望和光芒几乎将他灼伤，却又吸引着他挪不开眼。哈利不敢往下看，盲目地脱下隔在两人中间碍事的布料，火热的一根弹出来，打在哈利沾满精液的小腹上，腻滑的精液被糊得乱七八糟。  
哈利伸手去握，想学着刚才德拉科对他做的样子，可是他太生疏了，握住烫手的阴茎不知所措。德拉科看着茫然无措的哈利，又笑了，伸手去扳他的大腿。

“乖，夹紧。”德拉科从哈利的腿间起身，张开腿跪在他的两侧，将那炙热的欲望放进大腿的软肉间，哄诱着哈利夹紧。  
哈利目光迷离，乖顺地听从德拉科夹紧了双腿，小腹上的精液顺着动作流向下身，流进腿缝，德拉科就着精液的润滑抽插起来，喉咙里发出低沉的轻吼。  
“德拉科！德拉科！”陌生的触感引起颤栗，哈利紧紧地搂着身上耸动的人，腿间尺寸惊人的阴茎抽插着，柔嫩的皮肤感受到涨起的经络，坚挺时不时撞击着后穴，引起紧张地收缩，哈利惊慌地发现自己后面变得湿润。  
“我在这。”柔软地金发搭在额前，德拉科回应着哈利慌张地呼喊，俯身去吻他，用唇舌安抚那不安的情绪，身下的动作却并没有停止，大腿内侧的软肉包裹着阴茎，两人连接的地方又湿又滑，精液混着前液，随着抽插研磨出细腻的白色泡沫。  
德拉科伸出一只手去捻哈利的乳头，搓揉着硬起来的小红粒。  
“德拉科！”被忽视的另一边发出痒刺抗议着，射过一次的阴茎颤颤巍巍地又站立起来，哈利感觉自己彻底丧失了对这具身体的掌控，每个部位都被陌生的感知吞没，他的语言能力早已被掠夺，只能叫着德拉科的名字，一遍又一遍。不够，不够，还想要更多。  
贴着自己的唇弯起一个弧度，用舌头舔了舔他，哈利混混沌沌地听见德拉科充满笑意的声音：“真是不知满足的救世主。”他哼哼一声想要抗议，贴着的脑袋退开了，被忽视的小红果被湿热的口腔含住了。  
“啊！德拉科。”  
被人用手指和唇舌玩弄着胸膛，还被恶意的用牙齿叼住，微麻和刺痛像电流一样窜上头顶，哈利叫出声，手指插入柔软的发丝，试图阻止在胸前作乱的脑袋，又记着要照顾身下尚未宣泄的欲望，下意识双腿一夹。  
“嗯！”  
德拉科发出一声闷哼，射了出来，混着前液、先前哈利的精液还有身后分泌出的肠液，流到床上一塌糊涂。  
德拉科抬起头，身下黑色头发的少年眼神已经游离开了，祖母绿的宝石被水汽笼罩着，目光涣散，双唇微张，手却还插在发丝之间，捻起一缕头发无意识地玩弄着。  
可爱，太可爱了。  
德拉科没有急着将自己抽身出来，执起哈利另一只手凑在唇边亲吻。  
“德拉科。”  
“你是要把先前9年没过我名字的遗憾都补上吗？”他笑着凑过去亲了亲男孩的嘴角，他简直爱死了这张嘴叫着他的名字，“从刚刚开始，你就只会喊我的名字。”  
哈利渐渐回过神来，眼前变得清明，动了动身体，身下一片腻滑，他又羞红了脸，但是这次没有别开脸，专注地盯着身上的人。  
“德拉科。”他又叫了一声，“这是你想要的吗？”  
德拉科愣了一下，俯身抱住他，在他耳畔轻声呢喃：“是，做梦都想要。”

“我是说，不止吧？”哈利回抱他。  
虽然哈利没有跟谁做过爱，但是他也知道这还没到最后。  
德拉科抬起头，困惑地看着他。哈利眨了眨眼。  
“你可以对我做你想做的任何事，任何事。”  
蓝灰色的眼睛掀起一阵银色的风暴，哈利看着德拉科震惊地表情笑了起来。  
“德拉科，我为你而来。”  
“你确定吗？你不用勉强自己，没关系的，已经很好了。”  
“可是我想要你。”  
海浪的声音没有停过，哈利听见自己的心跳咚咚咚地在打鼓，和海浪声一起仿佛是一场交响乐，德拉科看着他没有说话。  
明明都做到这一步了，他没有道理不想要自己。  
“如果这是你想的......好吧，润滑剂飞来。”  
一管润滑剂从刚才德拉科提回来的纸袋里飞了出来，被他稳稳地接在手上。  
“德拉科！！！！”  
“好吧好吧，我刚才出去买的，但是我真的没有......”德拉科举起手做投降状，“我是说，我想要你，梅林啊，刚刚在门口就想要你了，我真的没有想要强迫你，我怕你不能接受。但是，万一擦枪走火......我总不能不做准备吧。”  
哈利气鼓鼓地看着满脸赔笑的德拉科，什么啊，刚刚害他以为自己想多了。  
但是转念一想，润滑剂都要临时买，看来这一年他真的没有过其他交往对象。想到这里气瞬间消失了，况且，他真是把什么都想到了。  
“不气啦？”德拉科讨好地凑上来又亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“哼！”  
德拉科看着哈利别扭的模样又笑了起来，退下身，掰开哈利的双腿，身后的洞口一开一合紧张地翕动，沾着混乱的不明液体湿哒哒地流着水。  
“德......德拉科......”被人盯着私密部位的感觉有些难堪。  
“德拉科！！！！”  
哈利惊呼一声，柔软灵活的舌头舔弄着他的后穴，扩张着往里钻，他羞耻地下意识想要收拢双腿，德拉科用手按住了他。  
“这么湿？我觉得不要润滑剂也行了。”  
哈利脸又红了，红透了，火烧火燎的。  
德拉科心知不能把人逗弄狠了，这会看着是拍着肉垫无害的小黑猫，一会急了，可就该伸出爪子了。他打开润滑剂，挤了一点在手上捂热了抹在穴口边缘，接着送了一根手指进去。

手指刚一进去，小穴像是一张饥不择食的小嘴拼命向里吞咽，甬道紧紧地吸着，生怕他跑了似的。然而哈利的身体在被破开的一瞬间僵住了。  
德拉科深入体内的手指轻轻动了动，另一只手揽着哈利，轻拍着他。  
“放松，哈利，深呼吸，不要紧张。你看你的小嘴多可爱，迫不及待地想要我进入呢。”  
不论是完全的敞开让另一个人掌控自己的身体，还是德拉科正在进入他，随便哪个想法都让哈利高度紧张，身体绷得紧紧的，仿佛随时准备着打响一场战役。  
“如果你没有准备好，我们下次吧。”  
德拉科看着哈利丝毫也没有放松，心疼地拍了拍他，撤出了手指。  
“不！不！不要走！我要你，就现在！你给我一点时间。”  
哈利在德拉科怀里颤抖起来。德拉科抱着他，想了想，把哈利翻过来趴在床上，将枕头垫在他的肚子下面。  
“德拉科，不，不要这个姿势！”哈利慌乱地挣扎，想转过身去，看不见德拉科让他心慌，跪趴的动作挑战着他的羞耻心。  
“听话，”德拉科从背后贴了上来，亲吻他的后颈，一只手握住哈利撑在床上的手背，插入指缝十指相扣，另一只手探入哈利黏腻的股缝，手指按在穴口转圈，声音温柔却又不可抗拒，“你是第一次，这个体位比较容易承受，我不想让你受伤。”  
哈利一手握着扣住自己的手，另一只手揪紧了身下的床单，努力地深呼吸，身后是德拉科，是他想要的人。温热的体温，温柔的亲吻，还有......温吞的刺探，哈利的身体终于放松下来。  
感受到怀里的身躯变得柔软，一直在穴口磨蹭的手指挨个挤进了甬道，轻柔地扩张，饥渴已久的肠道很快分泌出新的肠液，混着润滑剂一起发出暧昧的水声。哈利抑制不住地发出呻吟，他感觉体内作乱的手指越来越深入像是在找寻着什么。  
“嗯！德拉科！”  
第四根手指挤进身体的时候，扩张到了不可思议的深度，山呼海啸一般地一阵快感突如其来，哈利支撑不住瘫倒在床上。  
“哈，找到了。”  
哈利无暇弄清楚德拉科找到了什么，只想让他快点占有自己，哈利再也无法忍受德拉科有可能会消失的错觉。  
“德拉科，德拉科！”  
牵在一起的手指节发白，哈利侧着头去找身上的人，他需要一个亲吻。  
接受到邀请的信号，德拉科将手抽了出来，离开后穴发出“啵”的一声，手指上一条银丝连着。他扶着自己早已硬挺得不行的阴茎，对准不知廉耻饥渴地小穴长驱直入一插到底。  
“啊！”哈利尖叫了一声，德拉科迅速俯身吻住了他。

被填满了。哈利发出满足的喟叹，从上到下，由内到外，身体心脏，全部被这个人填满了。  
德拉科缓慢的抽动着下身，等待哈利适应，扩张非常到位，后穴毫不费力地吃下他全部的欲望，紧致火热的甬道吸附着阴茎，每一寸都被照顾到了，德拉科只觉得头皮一阵阵的酥麻。这个人是他的了，完完整整的是他的了。  
两个人吻了好久，哈利微不可察地说了一句：“你动吧。”  
德拉科咬了一下他的嘴唇，开始加快抽插的节奏，哈利被操得嗯嗯唧唧地像是要哭出来了，咬着牙不肯发出声音。  
“叫出来，哈利，我想听你的声音。”  
“德拉科，德拉科。”  
哈利不再压抑自己，带着浓浓的哭腔，一声接着一声叫喊着德拉科的名字，神的信徒都没有他虔诚，仿佛全世界只剩下这个在他身上的人。  
“我爱你，我爱你。”  
德拉科不厌其烦一声声地回应着，低头亲吻着后背，留下一个个红痕，身下大开大合的操弄着，整个抽出又齐根没入。不够，还是不够，怎么都要不够这个人。  
哈利被顶得两眼发白，一下下往前撞，忽然撞到柔软的掌心，他努力地聚焦看着前面，发现德拉科伸着手护住他，怕他磕着。哈利只觉得自己的心又化作一滩水。  
射过一次的阴茎又开始吐出前液，可怜巴巴地随着身体的耸动而摇晃，哈利难受极了，又抽不出手去照顾它。只好向委委屈屈地向索取着自己的人求助。  
“德拉科，德拉科，我难受。”  
“哪里？”  
身上的动作忽然停了下来，紧张地声音从头顶传来，覆在背上的热量猛地退开，哈利喘了一口气，插在身体里的阴茎也退了出去，紧接着空虚感从身体深处袭来。不，还想要他。  
德拉科看了看，又用手指按了一圈刚刚使用的部位，稍微有点红，但是没有其他的异样，松了口气，索性躺在那人身侧，就着侧躺的姿势从背后搂住他。  
“没事，没事，没有受伤，也没出血，你还受得了吗？还要吗？我轻一点？”  
“不，不是的，不是那里。”哈利耳根红的滴血。  
就着姿势重新进入，细密的亲吻落在后肩和滚烫的耳垂。  
“德......德拉科，前面......你碰碰它。”  
德拉科这才恍然大悟，捉住了试图自慰的那只手。  
“别碰，你可以的，靠后面高潮就射出来，就当是为了我？”  
“不！不可能！”哈利猛烈地摇头，靠后面高潮射出来？他从来没听过，也没有这类的生理课程教过他，这让他恐慌。  
“可以的，相信我。”  
德拉科的声音安抚了哈利心中的焦躁，就着连接的姿势，德拉科带着哈利起身，让他跪好，手扶在床头，自己握着他的腰，又开始深深浅浅地抽插起来，凭着记忆往刚才扩张时找到的前列腺位置进攻。  
“德拉科！这是什么？”  
铺天盖地的快感几乎摧垮哈利，他腰一软，德拉科急忙用手撑住，嘴角向上扬起，露出一个坏笑。找到了。  
“宝贝，这是让你快乐的钥匙。”  
德拉科集中火力向着腺体的位置抽刺，哈利根本跪立不住，尖叫着求饶，他也不知道自己说了些什么，德拉科让说什么就说什么。  
“我是谁？”  
“德拉科！”  
“爱我吗？”  
“爱！”  
“想我吗？”  
“想！”  
“要我吗？”  
“要！”  
“要我还是它？”恶意地顶弄。  
“啊！都要！要你的它！”  
“嫁给我？”  
“好！”  
一个挺进，德拉科进入到一个不可思议的深度，射进了哈利的身体，处于高潮敏感的身体只感到一股滚烫的精液浇灌在体内，哈利尖叫一声，眼前一片白光。

“宝贝？哈利？”  
哈利听见有人在叫他，声音像是从很远的地方传过来的。  
“哈利！”  
哈利眼前的白光终于散去，他回过神来，背后贴着一具滚烫地身体，一双担忧地灰蓝色眼睛正看着自己。他眨了眨眼，呻吟一声，试图动动身体，发现腰肢酸软无力，下身黏腻成一片。  
“吓死我了......”看怀中的人醒了过来，德拉科松了口气，刚才哈利尖叫一声，整个人倒了下去。  
还是做得太狠了。  
德拉科亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“唔......难受。”哈利没力气，把全部的力量都靠在身后的身体上，懊恼极了，明明做了一年傲罗，体力不应该这么差的。  
“抱你去洗澡？”  
“不想动......你应该记得你是个巫师，还是纯血的那种。”哈利闭着眼嘴里嘟哝着。  
好吧，一年没用魔法，在某些方面德拉科真的更习惯用麻瓜的方式，但是看看怀里说话力气都没有的人，他放弃了给自己找麻烦，拿过床边的山楂木魔杖，对着两人和乱七八糟的床施了几个清洁咒，没错，几个。  
然后德拉科下床找来毛巾，用热水沾湿给哈利擦拭身体。  
“嗯......你真的是德拉科？德拉科·马尔福那个德拉科？”  
“现在才问是不是太晚了一点？”  
“只是......只是你现在的行为有点太麻瓜了，卢修斯看了会气死的吧。”  
哈利像是偏头想了一下那个画面，抖了一下身体。  
“好吧，我承认，某些麻瓜的方式确实很好。用毛巾擦一擦总比简单的清洁咒来得舒服。”停顿了一下，又补充了一句，“但还是魔法比较方便。”  
德拉科放下毛巾给哈利穿上睡裤，但是哈利说什么也不肯穿睡衣，自己不穿也不让德拉科穿。  
“你记得你刚才说了什么吗？”德拉科躺在床上，抱着挂在自己身上的人。  
“什么？”  
“算了。”  
“到底什么？”  
“不记得就算了。”  
哈利看起来很想揍德拉科一拳，但是哼哼唧唧地没力气抬手，只能在他光裸的肌肤上蹭了蹭。哈利是真的很喜欢这种肌肤相贴的亲密。  
“睡吧。”德拉科哄小孩一般拍着他的后背。  
怀里的呼吸渐渐变得平静而绵长，其实哈利早就累坏了。

本来在床上那句求婚就是逗弄着哈利玩的，原本以为他会拒绝，没想到居然满口答应。  
低头亲吻了一下怀中人的头顶，还好他不记得了。当然，这不是说德拉科不想跟哈利结婚，只不过一个马尔福的求婚怎么可能这么随便。  
是时候回去跟父母谈谈这事了。德拉科想着，正好哈利在庄园住了一年，让很多事都变得容易了。  
不远处的海浪还在不知疲倦地追逐着，这大半年以来，德拉科经常听着浪花声入梦，梦里有那个黑头发绿眼睛的男孩。  
真好，从此以后他就在我身边，不需要再去梦里找他了。  
大海一点也没变，为房间里两个相拥而眠的少年不知疲倦地唱着摇篮曲。


	3. A little bit of love Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外·婚礼

风从海面吹过来，空气中弥漫着海水腥咸的味道。棕榈树的树叶被吹得“沙沙”作响，海浪相互追逐发出“哗啦哗啦”的水声，裹挟着海滩上宾客们的交谈喧闹一起透过没有丝毫隔音效果的木板漏进木屋。  
哈利仰面躺在床上，房间里暖洋洋的让人简直想就这么一直躺下去。夏威夷炽烈的阳光从窗户缝隙钻进来照射在靠在床边的银质手杖上，在木质的屋顶反射出一块明亮的光斑。  
今天是他们的婚礼。想到这件事哈利不由得扬起了嘴角，右手手指有一搭没一搭的绕着靠在自己颈窝处的男人脑袋上浅金色的发丝。  
今天是他们的婚礼，哈利知道外面来了很多人，有些还是魔法部的官员。可是新郎和新郎都没有去迎接宾客，反而窝在本该是作为“新房”的小木屋里提前进行着“新婚之夜”的仪式。  
德拉科的原话是：“为什么要举行这么多繁琐的仪式，直接到最后一步不好吗？”  
好啊，当然好，这有什么不好的，他们之间哈利才是永远不守规矩的那个人，更何况，他们最不需要的，就是在婚礼上和别有用心的人进行虚与委蛇的社交。  
于是两个人将接待来宾的任务愉快的扔给了伴郎和他们的女朋友，宣称，是按照仪式的流程，新人最后才能露面参加仪式，然后直接溜回房间迫不及待解开对方才换上没多久的西装。  
  
木屋就是当年德拉科住的那一间。  
那时候找到德拉科后，哈利没有着急回去，两人在这间小屋生活了一个月。每天睡到自然醒，吃个早饭，在床上胡闹一阵；下午去不同的海岛上闲逛，陆地的风景看腻了就绕到无人的海域潜水，感谢魔法吧，让他们能够肆无忌惮的享受二人时光；傍晚回到他们相遇的那片繁华的海滩，德拉科伴着落日的余晖抱着吉他唱歌，哈利就站在人群里看着他。  
哈利见过德拉科很多得意的样子。仗着家族势力在校园横行；魔药课上得心应手地熬制药水；骑在扫帚上行云流水的飞行。但是没有任何一种能够和他弹吉他的时候一样，好像黑夜永远不会降临，所有的光芒都聚集在他身上为他加冕，全世界没有什么烦恼能够打扰他。  
只有一件事。有时哈利会故意站在人群的后面或是索性躲到某个店家里，德拉科察觉到就会立刻停下演唱，直到把人拎出来。然后丝毫不在意看热闹的人群直接吻上去，像是某种幼稚的宣誓主权。  
哈利也尝试过向德拉科学弹吉他，但是当自己的爱人从身后环抱住你还握着你的手，事情总是很难朝着既定的方向走去。  
学吉他什么的，还是以后再说吧。  
那段时间，哈利甚至生出想要和德拉科一起生活在这个几乎与世隔绝的小岛上的想法。在这里，没人认识他们，人们只知道他们是一对相爱的伴侣。  
  
“你来多久了？” 这天晚上两个人吃过晚饭走在无人的海滩上，德拉科突然问哈利。  
“不知道......也许一个月？”哈利没有在意，走在前面抱着一颗椰子边喝边说。  
“我给母亲寄信了。”  
哈利一愣，停下来回身看着德拉科。  
“告诉她我的记忆和魔力都恢复了。”  
“唔，这很好啊，你早就应该告诉她了，她很担心你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”德拉科转头看向海平面，思绪像是飘了很远。  
哈利静静地站在德拉科身边看着他，海风不知疲倦吹着海面，浪花被吹着涌上来又迅速裹挟着细沙退下去，哈利的心脏一下一下撞击着膈膜，他觉得这些浪花一起卷走的好像还有些别的什么东西。  
“这段时间你怎么样？”  
“我？”  
“精神创伤可不那么好治愈。你知道自己晚上做噩梦吗？”  
哈利迷茫地摇摇头。他忽然意识到自己这一年多的时间里几乎没有做过梦，或者说记不得梦里发生了什么，只是在睡醒后会觉得特别疲惫和悲伤，却又说不出这些情绪究竟从何而来。  
“你常常晚上哭喊我的名字。”  
“什么？我......我不知道。”哈利慌张地想要否认。  
“嘿，别紧张。”德拉科拍了拍哈利的背，“这没什么大不了的，只不过原本我以为你在这里住一段时间会好起来。”  
“我觉得很好啊。”哈利小声反驳。  
“接下来你打算怎么办？”  
哈利不说话，低头咬着吸管。  
“你不能永远躲在这里。”  
“我没有躲在这里，我只是......想和你在一起。”  
“我们可以一起回去。”  
“咚”哈利抱在手里的椰子掉在沙滩上险些砸到他自己，哈利吓得往后跳了一步。  
“不，你不可以......”  
“不可以什么？”德拉科伸手想拉住哈利。  
哈利慌忙转身往前走了几步。德拉科追上去扳过哈利的肩膀。  
“回答我。”  
“他们会伤害你，我是说......你母亲之前担心的，舆论和食死徒的余党之类的。”哈利不敢看德拉科的眼睛，目光转而看向星空下粼粼的海面。  
“所以这就是原因了。”德拉科松了口气。  
“什么？”  
“你的噩梦。你怕我再次受伤消失。”  
哈利噤声。是的，他害怕，怕极了，怎么能不怕？他害怕德拉科像之前那样突然消失，也害怕德拉科像卢修斯那样在他眼前躺在血泊之中。  
“是的，我害怕。”哈利无意隐藏自己，回抱住德拉科，脑袋埋进他的前襟，深吸了一口气，“我不能再失去你了。”  
哈利很喜欢德拉科身上的味道，虽然和他想象中差得很多。他一直觉得德拉科应该是那种凌冽不近人情的，像是斯莱特林阴暗湿冷的地窖，像是他永远不离手的青苹果。也许是这一年在夏威夷的生活所致，一定要形容的话，哈利会说德拉科身上有夏威夷的阳光晒在海面上蒸腾起水汽的味道，温暖又透着清凉，总能很好的安抚哈利不安的心情。  
“你不会，我就在这里，在你身边。”  
德拉科的声音从头顶传来，哈利还是摇了摇头。  
“你不知道，你父亲上次受伤，就在我眼前，我能感受到他的生命在流走。德拉科，我什么都做不了。还有大把食死徒的余孽在外流窜，如果你回去了，你会成为他们的目标。”  
“但是你不属于这里，事实上我也不属于这里。”  
“你在这里很开心。”  
“那是因为那时候我不知道自己是个马尔福。”  
“这会改变什么吗？我不明白。”  
“你明白的，哈利，你只是不愿意面对它。我是一个马尔福，我不可能在麻瓜世界生活一辈子。而你，伟大的‘救世主’先生，更加不可能这么在一个海岛上躲一辈子。还是说，你觉得我是你不可见人的小秘密，担心回到巫师界被人发现？”  
“我没有！”  
“所以，我们一起回去吧，不管发生什么，我们都可以一起面对。”  
  
“哈利·詹姆·波特！我不管你在干嘛！这是你的婚礼！你最好是给我赶紧出来！”  
哈利从回忆中回过神来，木屋的门被砸得“咣咣”直响。是赫敏。  
“吵死了。”德拉科用手肘撑着床板支起身体，冲着门外喊了一句，“是哈利·詹姆·波特-马尔福。”  
“如果你们不在半个小时内出来，我发誓，你就永远不能在他的名字上加上这个后缀了。”  
“那你也改变不了他是我的这个现实。”德拉科嘟哝了一句，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼。  
哈利看着他迷迷糊糊的样子实在是好笑，凑上去在他嘴角留下一个吻，又回过头对着门口喊了一句：“谢啦，赫敏，半个小时我们就下去。”  
德拉科翻了个身又躺了下去，抱怨道：“你们的格兰杰妈妈一直这么暴力不解风情吗？门都快被她砸坏了。”  
“嗯，这一点上，看来你跟门很有共同语言。”哈利笑了，起身坐在床边拿过挂在椅子上的衬衣，“好了，起来了。”  
“真麻烦，为什么婚礼了不能就只有我们两个人。”德拉科不情不愿地坐起来，看着哈利穿衣服。  
“听听，这个话是谁说出来的。这么没有礼仪，卢修斯听到会气死吧。”  
“你在庄园都住这么些年了，他早就习惯了吧。”德拉科从后面抱住哈利，眼睛抵在他的肩窝上，“别动。”  
“干嘛？”  
“充电。”  
哈利哑然失笑，拍了拍环在自己腰上的手臂：“你都从哪里学来这些奇奇怪怪的话，乖，别闹了，你这样我没法穿衣服。”  
“那就别穿了，反正你不穿衣服的样子最好看。”  
哈利翻了个白眼，不打算再纵容下去，用无杖咒招来衬衣，挣脱德拉科的怀抱将衣服塞进他怀里。  
“亲爱的，结婚这么麻烦的事一辈子经历过一次就够了，但是，我可不希望看到我唯一的这次婚礼上出现类似《伴娘疑似因爱生恨暴打新郎》这样的新闻。”  
德拉科这才接过衣服穿上。  
“说好的，你来打领带。”  
哈利翻了个白眼捏起德拉科的领带，熟练地打好一个亚伯特王子结。你问为什么选择这种打法？哈利会告诉你，因为这个名字听起来很浪漫。  
德拉科满意地看着自己胸前的领结，拿过外套懒洋洋地说了句：“不错。”  
哈利锤了他一下，论谁打了一年365天领带，就算是去傲罗部上班也被要求西装领带加身，都会打得“不错”吧。  
是的，德拉科在过去的一年里要求哈利学会打领带，不仅是学会，还要求他天天打，威胁他要是学不会服装礼仪就不让他进马尔福家。  
“服装礼仪是作为一个马尔福的基本素养。”德拉科说。  
得了吧，哈利在心里骂，这家伙不就是仗着我爱他。  
  
“哈利·波特！你不会打算就这样去出席我的听证会吧！”德拉科看着眼前穿着休闲服牛仔裤的人，额头上的青筋都快爆起来了。  
“呃......有什么问题吗？”  
“你已经不是学生了亲爱的，你不觉得这种场合应该......穿正装吗？”  
德拉科重回巫师界的消息自然是惊动了所有人，正如哈利想的那样，阴谋论不在少数，甚至有人拿出哈利的病来做文章，认为哈利的病就是马尔福家造成的，为了挟持哈利保全家族。  
魔法部判定马尔福家隐藏德拉科属于欺诈行为，并且有必要重新评估德拉科的危险性。  
虽然这些质疑在哈利看来简直荒谬，但是他又不得不理解大家的猜测，配合魔法部参加又一轮的“听证会”。  
“我上次就是这么穿的也没问题啊......”哈利小声嘟哝，“我可不会打领带。”  
“那婚礼呢？你也打算穿成这样？”  
“嘿！这两件事没有可比性吧！”  
德拉科没说话，哈利心虚地缩了缩脖子。  
“你知道，如果你不能说服那帮人会有什么后果吗？”  
哈利在裤子上擦了擦手心的汗。  
“你这样出现在大家面前，只会让人觉得你不够重视。”  
“我没有......”  
“那你要让大家相信你。语言太单薄，他们需要看到你的实际行动。”  
那是哈利第一次正式接触到服装礼仪这种东西，那天德拉科给他打了一个完美的温莎结。  
“我希望婚礼上的领带是你给我系的。”德拉科这么对哈利说。  
  
“哟，主角终于现身了？你俩再不出来，我都要怀疑这是你给我们准备的婚礼了。”布雷司用手肘捅了捅德拉科。  
“麻烦。”德拉科用手杖挡开布雷司，“为什么来了这么多人。”  
“圣芒戈史上最年轻的副院长竞选人和傲罗司新晋副司长的婚礼，还是一个马尔福和一个波特，最重要的是“救世主”的婚礼啊，来的人能少吗？”  
“你还会嫌人多？马尔福家不应该最讲究排场了么。”哈利也笑着调侃了一句。  
“你又不喜欢。再说婚礼也不是办给他们看的。”  
“所以才会有晚上的篝火晚会，说好的，那是我喜欢的，不许反悔。”  
“不要提醒我这个！为什么新婚之夜不能只有我们两个人！”  
“够了！就算你们不讲究婚礼前不见面的习俗，也好歹尊重一下红毯分开两分钟，仪式马上就要开始了！”  
赫敏终于忍无可忍地推着哈利往外走，哈利只好边走边回头对德拉科说：“一会见。”  
“我等你。”  
  
从拱门入口到礼台铺了21米的红毯，赫敏说这是象征着他们走过人生的前21年终于走到了一起。  
就到底谁来走过这条红毯，双方争执了很久。当然，并不是德拉科和哈利有什么好争的，他们压根就不想要这条红毯，主要是罗恩和看热闹不嫌事大的布雷司。  
罗恩说走红毯要让家长陪着，所以应该由马尔福来走。  
布雷司说是哈利将自己交给了马尔福，道理应该是哈利走过去。  
哈利无奈地看着两人，他知道，这其实是乔治无聊的赌局，想借此机会探查他俩在这段关系中的身份到底是怎样的。  
赫敏搬出了麻瓜的《圣经》，说走红毯的习俗来自创世纪，是神走过血路与亚伯拉罕立约。  
“那让‘救世主’来走再适合不过了。”哈利横了德拉科一眼，他是真的很讨厌这个称呼从德拉科嘴里说出来，不过对方像是没看到那样，接着往下说，“他就是我的神。”  
哈利脸都红透了，罗恩也被这句话堵得哑口无言，只能埋怨自己女朋友给对方送去了助攻。  
哈利站在入口处看着红毯尽头礼台上对自己微笑的德拉科，其实谁来走这21米又有什么关系呢？他们命运的红绳早在11岁就已经交汇纠缠在一起了。  
他们走过了学生时期幼稚的针锋相对，共同面对战后那些不太友好的舆论压力。  
  
“你这一年时间都在哪里？”  
“先在法国的疗养院住了大半年，后来去了夏威夷长期居住。”  
“为什么是夏威夷？”  
“因为......”德拉科看向证人席上坐着的哈利，“我记得我爱的人最爱那里。”  
房间里响起一阵窃窃私语。  
“你记得？我以为报告上说你失忆了。”  
“我是失忆了，我不记得我是谁，也不记我爱的人是谁。”德拉科耸了下肩。  
哈利低着头不知道在想什么。  
“那你的记忆和魔力是怎么恢复的？”  
“我不知道，治疗师也查不出原因，一定要说原因，大概是因为爱吧，我爱的人找到了我，爱是最伟大的魔法不是么。”  
房间里议论的声音更大了。  
“既然在夏威夷过得很好，你为什么回来？”  
“为什么回来？”德拉科停顿了一下，接着说，“因为我属于这里。我的过去让我走到现在成为你们眼前的这个人，我不能逃避自己的身份，我想要光明正大的站在我爱的人身旁。”  
“你一直在说你爱的人，她到底是谁？”  
“是他。”  
“是我。”  
房间里一片哗然。  
  
对于德拉科·马尔福的爱人是哈利·波特这件事，人们的接受度不算太高。实在是不能怪大家，不管怎么说，在外人眼中，他们一个是打败伏地魔的“救世主”，一个是辅佐黑魔王的食死徒，手臂上永远无法消除的黑暗印记可不是为了装酷的纹身。  
“你怎么证明现在说话的是你自己的意愿，而不是受到马尔福家的控制？”  
“你怎么证明马尔福是真的所谓‘爱你’，而不是利用你的身份达成他不可告人的计划？”  
“你怎么证明马尔福家不会像之前那样两面三刀？”  
“你怎么证明......”  
铺天盖地的问题砸向哈利，没有人停下来认真听他的回答，哈利只觉得自己心上压了巨石，呼吸变得困难，他不能接受这样恶意的猜忌，似乎没有人想要知道真相是什么，他们在心里早就设下了自己的定论。  
“我第一次从伏地魔手中活下来，是我母亲牺牲了自己的生命，因为她爱我。”  
“我第二次从伏地魔手中活下来，是马尔福夫人冒着生命危险在禁林对伏地魔撒了谎，因为她爱德拉科。”  
“邓布利多教授为了保护德拉科的灵魂设计了自己的死亡，因为他相信德拉科心怀善意。”  
“在伏地魔鼎盛的时候，德拉科当着贝拉不顾死亡的威胁掩护我。”  
“最后一战，为了给我一根魔杖，他的魔杖，几乎献出生命。”  
“明明可以在麻瓜世界活得很轻松，即使知道回来会面临诸多的压力依然要回来。”  
哈利停顿了一下，望向那个被告席上一直看着自己的人。  
“因为他爱我。”  
爱是最伟大的魔法，是所有问题最终的答案。  
“我就是知道。”  
爱不需要证明，在眼神中，在举手投足之间。  
房间里陷入沉默，哈利没有看着评审团也没有看着法官，只是注视着德拉科，战争打磨了他的棱角，比起学生时代的飞扬跋扈多了几分沉稳，哈利忽然觉得自己更加讨厌战争，他宁愿德拉科永远是那个意气风发没有烦恼的少年，有没有人还记得，即使是现在，他们也才是19岁的少年。  
听证会的结果是要求德拉科禁足英国魔法界一年，必须每个月前往魔法部的司法部门报道，不准参加“聚众”的活动，也算是一种变相的拘留查看。  
哈利也就索性继续留在了马尔福庄园，理直气壮地说这是合理监护。  
  
其实德拉科的求婚，一点也不马尔福，冲动的像是一个波特。  
解禁的那一天，哈利陪他一起去的魔法部，签完最后一份文件，解除人身限制，德拉科看着身边的人明显是松了口气。  
“我觉得魔法部的决定太草率了。”德拉科突然说，“对于一个劣迹斑斑的前食死徒居然只是禁足一年。”  
哈利愣住了，司法部门拿着文件的工作人员也呆在原地，谁都不知道德拉科这是什么意思。  
“所以，伟大的‘救世主’，你愿意接管一个无恶不作的灵魂，并且保证他这辈子不再行恶吗？”  
哈利回过神来，德拉科已经单膝跪在自己面前了，举着一个嵌着祖母绿宝石的戒指。司法部的小姑娘彻底失去了表情管理，惊呼了一声窜出了办公室去找自己的小姐妹来围观这个魔法世界的重要时刻。  
“天呐！德拉科！你什么时候......”  
“记忆恢复的那个瞬间？最后一战中看见你站起来的时候？有求必应屋前你那个毫无风格的表白？好吧，我现在已经被你同化了。也许更早一点，也许不是某个特定的时刻，这么长时间，你早就不能从我的生命中抽离了。再说，你找到我的那天晚上你就已经答应过我了，可别想反悔。”  
“什么？”哈利想起来了，脸“唰”得一下变得通红。  
“看来某些人想起来了。”  
“可恶的斯莱特林！你这是使诈。”  
“这叫做手段，愚蠢的格兰芬多。”  
哈利笑着伸出手，看着德拉科将戒指套在他手上。他又怎么会不愿意呢？他想得到这个该死的男人，他已经等得太久了。  
  
“新郎入场。”  
宾客们转过头看向哈利，等着他走过红毯走上礼台。没想到伟大的傲罗先生一眨眼消失在大家面前，人群发出一阵小小的骚动，众人纷纷回身看向台上，只见他们伟大的“救世主”站在台上，好不容易用柔顺咒整理服帖的头发因为移形换影的缘故又变得乱蓬蓬的，德拉科笑着将杂乱的头发梳理整齐。  
“认真的？21米都懒得走要移形换影？”  
“我只是一秒钟都不想再等下去了，现在立刻马上就想和你在一起。”

他们真的已经等得太久了。  
德拉科的求婚再次轰动了魔法界，人们又开始对着他们两个人指手画脚，有说是马尔福挟持哈利的，还有说是哈利利用马尔福想成为下一个黑魔王的，谣言越传越离谱，反正就是不相信他们是真正相爱的。  
甚至还有人进行游行，不同意两人在一起。  
卢修斯对德拉科发火，说他跟哈利在一起以后变得就像哈利一个样子，冲动莽撞做事不过脑子。  
“我不觉得这是什么缺点。”德拉科说，“如果我连对我爱的人表达爱的勇气都没有，我不配爱他。”  
自从德拉科解禁后，各种聚会的请帖不断被送到马尔福庄园，站在权利顶端的人都看着，想要知道马尔福家族在经历了一场战争过后，德拉科到底有什么打算。  
哈利终于知道德拉科要求他学会穿正装的目的，如果他想要证明他和德拉科是相爱的，他就要真正成为一个马尔福。  
两个人频繁出席在各个宴席，跟各种心怀鬼胎的人交谈。  
有天，德拉科喝醉了，带着哈利跑去了伦敦，坐在泰晤士河旁。快到圣诞节了，街道上随处可见圣诞树。  
“时间过得真快，我就是三年前这个时候决定要去夏威夷的。”德拉科突然说。  
哈利问他：“后悔吗？”  
“后悔？后悔向你求婚？永远也不会。”  
“后悔回来。其实如果不回来，我们也可以在麻瓜世界隐姓埋名，你可以开一个琴行，我喜欢看你弹琴的样子。”  
“不，那样我就不是德拉科·马尔福了，我一直为我身为一个马尔福而骄傲。”  
“即使是现在？”  
“即使是现在。”  
好吧，哈利承认，他被这样的德拉科迷得不行。  
“我只是在想，我们现在做的事情有意义吗？争取别人的认可。为什么我爱你这件事需要别人的认可？白白耽误一年时间，我们现在就应该结婚。”  
“好，我们现在就结婚。你想要什么样的婚礼？”  
“什么样都不重要，只要和你，我们去夏威夷，去我最喜欢的地方和我最爱的人，这就够了。”

德拉科看着眼前这对亮晶晶的绿宝石，想都没想直接吻了下去，他知道这不符合婚礼的流程，但是，去他的流程和仪式，这是他的爱人，他想什么时候吻就什么时候吻，不需要谁的允许。  
格兰芬多加五十分，为了同化一个斯莱特林。  
  
“德拉科·马尔福，你愿意和哈利·波特共度余生吗？爱他、忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗?”  
“我不会让他承受贫穷、患病或是残疾，我愿意和他分享我的生命。”  
  
“哈利·波特，你愿意以温柔耐心陪伴，敬爱德拉科·马尔福，尊重他的家庭为你的家族，尽你做丈夫的本份到终身。不再和其他人发生感情，你在众人面前许诺愿意这样吗?”  
“我愿意成为德拉科的丈夫，和他生活在一起。无论在什么环境，都愿意终生爱惜他、陪伴他、尊重他、保护他。不和其他人发生感情。”  
  
金色的线条缠绕在交握的手臂上。  
“我宣布你们正式结为伴侣。”  
落日的余晖在两人身上描摹出金边。  
  
哈利靠在德拉科身上看着不远处的朋友们，晚宴上他喝多了几杯酒，刚才玩了一会，被篝火烤得整个人感觉晕乎乎的。现在留下来的都是两人亲近的朋友，大家都换下了正经的礼服，换上了适合夏威夷的休闲装。  
乔治和罗恩在追着泰迪玩，赫敏在一旁看着，担心泰迪摔倒；露娜和纳威在海边跳着月光舞曲；布雷司和潘西靠在一起说话；克拉布还和四年级圣诞舞会一样穿得一身绿，像块长着青苔的大石头，他和另外几个斯莱特林的学生坐在一起。  
“诶，德拉科。”哈利举起自己的左手，无名指上的戒指在火光的映照下翻出温暖的光泽。  
“嗯？”德拉科反手撑在身后的沙滩上，低头吻了吻爱人的头顶。  
“没事，叫叫你。”哈利笑起来，像是得到了糖果的小孩。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯。”  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯。”  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯。”  
“唱歌给我听吧。”  
“嗯......什么？”  
哈利笑着坐起来，转过身扑在德拉科身上，伸手搂住他的脖子。  
“你答应了！不能反悔！”  
“你这是耍赖！”  
“这叫做计谋，亲爱的。”  
德拉科无奈地伸手拿过放在一旁的吉他，喝醉的哈利就像是个无赖的小孩，这让德拉科很受用，还有什么比自己的爱人撒娇更让人难以抵挡的吗？不过其实只要哈利开口，德拉科根本不会拒绝他的要求。  
哈利重新转过身，德拉科牵起他的手放在指板上。德拉科的手心干燥而温暖，贴在哈利的手背上，这样的肌肤相亲总是让哈利很安心。  
  
“All I need is a little air  
Some for me some for everywhere  
All I need is a little sun  
Some for me some for everyone  
A little bit of love  
Just a little bit of love”  
  
“我怎么不知道你有这么无私。”哈利侧过身看着德拉科。  
“你就是这么对我的。”  
哈利撇撇嘴。  
  
“All I’m trying to say now is I need you  
I’ll see you soon bit now  
I forget the cold”  
  
“夏威夷才不冷呢。”  
“你故意的是不是。”  
德拉科算是看出来了，某些人根本不是认真想听歌，索性把吉他放在一边，打横将人抱起。  
“游戏时间结束，亲爱的，是不是该行使我今晚上应有的权利了？”  
“你总也要不够是不是？”哈利笑嘻嘻地凑上去亲吻丈夫的耳垂。  
“Never。”

爱的故事永远也讲不完，就像是大海从来都不会老去，浪花总是一层又一层地涌上来。  
你要问哈利，他到底有多爱德拉科，他会告诉你其实没多少，就一点点。  
比夏威夷的阳光热情一点点；  
比呼吸用的氧气重要一点点；  
比覆盖地球的海洋深一点点；  
明天比今天多一点点。  
Just a little bit of love。


End file.
